Todo por Albert
by tutypineapple
Summary: Albert le presenta a Candy a su novia, una escocesa refinada. Candy tiene que sacarse del corazón a Albert y dejarlo que sea feliz
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

 **HOGAR DE PONY**

Era un día soleado y Candy había ido al pueblo a comprar un saquito de azúcar y café para el hogar de pony, se fué cabalgando sobre Cleopatra la yegua que Albert le había regalado.

Albert llegó al hogar de Pony con su novia, ya que quería presentársela a Candy era hija de uno de los socios de Albert, se llamaba Norma Boyle también era de Escocia y tenía 29 años se podría decir que era una solterona ya que las muchachas se casaban muy jóvenes pero los padres de Norma querían para ella un príncipe azul.

A Albert en realidad le daba igual ya que el estaba enamorado secretamente de Candy pero todos le decían que ella era muy joven para él, y el pensaba que Candy no se fijaría en el por su edad, ya en otra ocasión ella había estado enamorada de aquel actor que casi tenía la edad de ella y Candy siempre había tratado a Albert como su hermano mayor, como cuando estuvieron viviendo en el magnolia como hermanos.

Eran las 3:00 de la tarde cuando llegó un muchacho con una canasta llena de manzanas.

¡Buenas tardes Hermana María!

¡Buenas Tardes Steve!

Aquí les traje esta canasta de Manzanas para los niños.

¡Gracias Steve!

Me pregunto si Candy tardará en venir

No creo que tarde, ya tiene rato que se fue al pueblo por azúcar y café

Vine a que me ponga una inyección

Mira Steve te presento al Señor William Albert Andrew

Ah ¡El tutor de Candy! ¡Mucho gusto en conocerlo Señor William! Candy me ha hablado de usted

Albert un poco serio comentó ¡Sin embargo Candy no me ha hablado sobre ti! ¡Ni sabía de tú existencia!

Norma notó que la actitud de Albert había cambiado de amable a molesto.

¡Soy veterinario! hijo del Señor Wilber Taylor tenemos un rancho cerca de aquí!

¿Y que eres para Candy?

Somos amigos

Albert respiró aliviado

Se escuchó el galope de un caballo era Candy que cuando vio a lo lejos el auto de Albert aceleró el paso.

Ella se bajó de Cleopatra y rápidamente fue a la sala.

¡Albert! Candy fue a abrazarlo

¡Pequeña!

¡Disculpen por entrar de esa forma! ¡buenas tardes a todos!

¡Buenas tardes! Contestaron todos los presentes

Candy vio a la muchacha sentada tomando el té

Candy vine a presentarte a mi novia la señorita Norma Boyle

Candy al escuchar esas palabras se imaginó a Albert sacándole el corazón del pecho y tirándolo a la basura.

¡Mucho gusto Señorita Norma! ¡Mi nombre es Candice White!

Así que eres la famosa Candy ¡William no para de hablar de tus virtudes!

Steve notó que el semblante de Candy había cambiado desde que vio a Norma

¡Candy vine a que me inyectes!

Steve se me olvidó traer la jeringa

¡Candy no funcionará el tratamiento si no recibo la dosis ahora! ¿Será que sirva la jeringa del borrego? Compré para inyectar a los animalitos del rancho.

Candy dijo: ¡No sé! ¿quieres que lo intente?

¡Si, hazlo de una vez!

El buscó en su bolsa y sacó la jeringa

Era enorme, Steve se dio cuenta que el grosor de la aguja era el doble que la aguja para los humanos.

Steve ¡bájate el pantalón!

A Albert al escuchar eso, casi le da un infarto

Candy ¿Por qué mejor no lo inyectas en el brazo?

Steve se asustó al escuchar la sugerencia

No porque es intramuscular, además las pompas tienen más carnita

¡Vamos Steve al cuarto de los niños!

Steve acompañó a Candy y Albert dijo: iré con ustedes Candy

¡Está bien! Como gustes.

Steve se bajó el pantalón

Albert frunció el ceño al verlo en calzoncillos

Candy se puso a preparar la jeringa

Steve veía como la estaba preparando y dijo:

Candy mejor voy al pueblo a comprar otra jeringa

¡No ya preparé esta! Candy sonrió le pasó la torunda con alcohol y lo inyectó, a Steve se le salió una lágrima cuando sintió que le penetró la aguja gruesa.

Steve se levantó y empezó a renguear

¿te dolió Steve?

No, lo que pasa es que me acalambré

Albert sonrió y pensó: ¡espero que con esto se te quiten las ganas de venir a inyectarte!

Candy mi mamá me pidió que te dijera que para mañana hará pastel de fresa, por si quieres ir a ver como se hace

¡Está bien! Mañana iré después del almuerzo

Me despido Candy, Steve besó a Candy en la mejilla y Albert lo miró tan fijamente que logró intimidarlo.

Candy pensó: Llegó el día que mas temía, Albert tiene novia

Candy venimos a pasar el verano a Lakewood vine a invitarte para que te pases unas semanas con nosotros.

Candy pensó: Quiere restregarme en la cara que tiene de novia a esa mujer insípida. ¿Qué haré si se muestran afecto delante de mí? ¡mí corazón no podrá soportarlo!

Albert, estoy aprendiendo a cocinar con la mamá de Steve, no puedo acompañarte.

Albert pensó: ¡es para ir a ver a ese veterinario!

Candy la tía Elroy estará muy complacida si vienes conmigo, y yo como tu tutor te digo que puedes dejar eso para otra ocasión, en Lakewood puedes aprender con la cocinera.

Candy sintió la autoridad de Albert y no pudo negarse, ¡está bien! Iré

Mañana les alcanzo me quedaré preparando mis cosas

No es necesario, mi tía y yo te trajimos muchos regalos de Chicago incluyendo un guardarropa nuevo para ti.

Candy ayúdame a bajar del coche los juguetes que le traje a los niños.

 **LAKEWOOD**

Llegaron al anochecer a Lakewood

Candy querida ¡que gusto verte!

Tía abuela me alegra verle

Candy ya tienes 20 años, como William pronto sentará cabeza, también es necesario que encuentres a tu media naranja.

Tía Elroy yo no pienso casarme por ahora

Hija es porque te hace falta conocer muchachos de tu edad ¡déjate llevar!

Al día siguiente Candy fue al jardín, y escuchó risas, vio que iban hacia ella Albert y Norma, ella se escondió y vio la escena en la cuál norma se le acercó a Albert para acomodarle el cuello de la camisa, cuando de pronto se escuchó un golpazo.

Candy ¿pequeña estás bien?

Candy abrió los ojos y vio a Albert a su lado, Candy por el golpe empezó a decir entre dientes, rubio traicionero ¡eres un rubio traicionero!

Albert la llevó a su habitación y mandaron a llamar al médico cercano.

Albert se quedó a lado de Candy esperando al médico.

Y Norma se fue a tomar el té con la tía Elroy.

Albert observó a Candy como respiraba, dibujó sus labios con su mirada el se acercó a ella para quitarle del cabello unas hojitas que tenía enredadas el sintió su aliento y sintió el impulso de besarla, La besó mientras estaba inconsciente y pensó: ¡Candy es a ti a quien amo! ¡pequeña pecosa! ¡Sí me amaras como yo a ti!

Tocaron la puerta

¡Adelante!

Señor William el medico está aquí

Que pase

El medico la examinó y dijo: sólo fue un golpe leve, le pasó unas sales por la nariz y ella abrió los ojos

¡Candy me asustaste!

Estoy bien Albert

¡Que bueno Candy! estaba pensando en ir a pescar cerca del río

¿a poco tu novia sabe pescar?

No, ¡pero nosotros si!

¡No quiero hacer mal tercio! ¡Los que se aman deben estar solos!

Albert la miró fijamente y sintió que Candy usaba tono de reproche

Candy ¿Qué tienes? Estás diferente, siempre has disfrutado de mi compañía

O es acaso que te urge ir a lado de Steve Taylor

Le deje una nota con la Señorita pony que viniera a visitarme, para que así esté acompañada, mientras estás con tu novia.

Albert se levantó y dijo: Te espero en el comedor Candy, parece que estás mejor.

Candy fue al comedor y ahí estaba Norma, Candy pensó ¡que tortura!

Candy toma tu lugar a lado de William

Entró una mucama y dijo:

¡Disculpen! Señorita Candy vino a visitarla un joven llamado Steve.

La Señora Elroy levantó una ceja y dijo:

Hazlo pasar y pongan un plato más en la mesa.

Albert respiró profundamente.

Steve pasó

¡Buenas tardes! Soy Steve Taylor y vine por invitación de Candy

Toma asiento, almuerza con nosotros.

La Señora Elroy estaba un poco desconcertada y molesta.

A que te dedicas muchacho

Soy Veterinario

¿Tienes familia?

Si vivo con mis padres en una propiedad cerca del hogar de Pony

Norma miró al muchacho notó sus músculos, su cabello negro, su bronceada piel y sus ojos color miel.

Albert para romper el hielo dijo: después de comer, podríamos ir a nadar al río

Candy dijo: ¡sí! Quiero aventarme de la cuerda que pusiste la vez anterior

¡Pero ahora tengo una sorpresa!

¡Dime cuál! dijo Candy con entusiasmo

¡Ya lo verás!

Terminaron de Almorzar y Albert pidió que llevaran la maleta del veterinario a la habitación de los huéspedes.

Albert pidió que ensillaran 4 caballos

Candy y Norma salieron listas para cabalgar.

Y fueron los cuatro al río

Candy vio que Albert había mandado a poner una resbaladilla de madera y que daba hacia el rio.

Steve no sabía nadar así que se quedó haciéndole compañía a norma quien puso una manta en la grama y se sentó.

Albert se quedó en bermuda y Candy en traje de baño con un short.

Albert se aventó agarrándose de la acuerda y cayó en el río

Candy fue tras el y también tomó la cuerda y cayó al rio.

Ambos se perdieron de las miradas de Steve y Norma

Los cuales se vieron a los ojos y se sonrojaron.

Candy vio a Albert sin camisa

El la miró fijamente como queriendo descifrar la mirada de Candy y ella le tiró agua en la cara se pusieron hacer guerra de agua.

Candy salió del rio y se puso arriba de la resbaladilla y Albert se posiciono atrás de ella.

Norma dijo: Parecen niños jugando.

Steve contestó: Candy actúa siempre como niña

Pensé que te gustaba,

Me gustan mas maduras.

Norma sonrió y Steve la miró de manera seductora.

¿Y tu estás enamorada del Señor William?

La verdad no, fue por sugerencia de mi padre que me le declaré, si por mi fuera jamás me casaría y menos con alguien tan aburrido como él.

Pero yo veo que no es aburrido, se está divirtiendo con Candy

A mi no me ha dado ni un beso, prefiero a alguien más apasionado

A mi me gustan las mujeres que saben lo que quieren y que no se limiten a entregarse

Entonces creo que nos llevaremos muy bien

Candy le dijo a Albert: ¡mira! ¡ me sé parar de manos bajo del agua!

Ella se zambulló y sacó las piernas rectas

Albert miró las piernas blancas de Candy

Ella salió del agua y dijo: ¿puedes hacerlo?

Muéstrame nuevamente como lo haces

Ella volvió hacerlo y Albert estaba en un frenesí de ver las piernas de Candy.

Albert y Candy se metieron al mismo tiempo en el agua para hacer competencia de quien contenía por más tiempo la respiración.

Albert vio que Candy estaba tardando más que el y comenzó hacerle cosquillas lo que provoco que Candy saliera a flote,

¡Tramposo!

Albert sonreía y el sol iluminaba su sonrisa

Los rubios disfrutaron de una divertida tarde acuática.

Terminaron de nadar y salieron del agua cuando la piel de sus manos estaba arrugadita

Candy se subio al caballo y como estaba mojada se resbaló y se fue al otro lado

Steve dijo: Candy ¡vente en el mismo caballo que yo para que te sostengas de mi!

Albert dijo: No Candy se ira conmigo en el mismo caballo ustedes adelantense nosotros iremos atrás de ustedes.

Norma y Steve cabalgaron de regreso a Lakewood y Steve se llevó el caballo de Candy

Albert y candy estaban mojados y en cada paso que daba el caballo uno de los dos se resbalaba y así fueron en todo el camino agarrándose uno del otro.

¿Candy te gusta Steve?

No

Entonces porque lo invitaste

Ya te dije, para que no haga mal tercio entre norma y tu, y puedas estar con ella, mientras el me acompaña.

 **Soy 100% fanática de Albert y para nada aparecerá Terry, siento desilusionar a algunas chicas pero desde el principio quiero que quede claro. Si eres fanática de Terry no lo leas, es más trataré de no mencionarlo.**

 **Estaré actualizando cada dos días.**

 **Tengo un fic terminado de 61 capítulos llamado Diseñada para mi protagonistas principales (Albert y Candy) y otro llamado William Albert y su amor por Candy.**

 **Si no te gustan las cosas chuscas( payasadas) o las fantasías tampoco lo leas. Esta historia no es para nada seria. Y tendrá escenas irreales así que si no tienes ni una pizca de sentido del humor pasa a otro Fic.**

 **No sé cuantos capítulos dure el fic. Pongo lo que se me ocurre.**

 **Está historia es para adolescentes y adultos que les guste las fantasías.**

 **SAMY PARECE QUE SI HAY PROBLEMAS CON LA PAGINA SEGUN ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS QUE LEI EN EL FACE**


	2. Chapter 2

**LAKEWOOD**

Albert se despertó fue hacia el salón y escuchó el piano entonces se dirigió donde provenía la música, vio que Norma estaba tocando Charlestón y que Candy y Steve estaban bailando.

Albert notó que mientras Candy bailaba alzaba mucho las piernas y vio que saltaban mucho sus pechos, Albert se molestó de que Candy mostrara sus encantos y dijo:

¡Buenos días! ¡Como que es muy temprano para estar bailando!

Norma dejó de tocar y dijo: William traje estas partituras de la música de moda en Nueva York "El Charleston", le enseñé los pasos a los chicos sin música pero veo que todavía lo hacen mal, por favor toca el piano para que yo le muestre a Steve como se baila.

Albert se sentó en el piano y empezó a tocar guiándose por la partitura.

Norma se puso a "enseñar el Charleston" a Steve y a Candy.

Albert solo lo tocó una vez y se lo pudo memorizar y ya no veía la partitura sino observaba a Candy, y ni se fijaba que Norma estaba muy sonriente con Steve.

Candy se fue a sentar a lado de Albert para observar como tocaba el piano.

Albert le dijo: ¡No debes estar bailando tan efusivamente con Steve!

¿pero porqué?

A el le dio pena decirle porque le saltaban los pechos.

El dijo: ¡Porque traes ese vestido un poco escotado! y además alzas mucho las piernas.

Albert creo que estás desubicado a la que debes regañar es a Norma,¡ porque ella es tu novia!

¡Norma no me interesa!, la que me importa eres tú, ¡porque eres mi pequeña!

La tía abuela Elroy escuchó las risas

Abrió la puerta del salón y vio a Albert en el piano junto con Candy y a Norma bailando el Charlestón con Steve.

¡Buenos días! Es hora de pasar al comedor a desayunar

Pasaron a la mesa y Steve dijo:

Candy quiero que me acompañes a la ciudad, escuché que hay un español que organizó un rodeo y que tiene una exposición de sementales.

Quizás podremos participar y te puedes ganar una vaca lechera para el hogar de pony.

Norma dijo: ¡Yo también quiero ir !

Albert en seguida dijo: Entonces Norma y yo los acompañaremos.

Las chicas bajaron con pantalón de mezclilla y blusas vaqueras.

Albert también se vistió de vaquero, Candy discretamente miró el pantalón de Albert por la parte de atrás y pensó ¡Está bueno como para que lo inyecte diario!

Fueron a la ciudad

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad escucharon a varios decir: ¡van a soltar a pulgarcito!

Albert dijo: ¿Quién será pulgarcito?

Norma contestó:¡ Quizás es un perro!

Ellos se bajaron del vehículo y Norma le agarró la mano a Albert, pasó un hombre corriendo y dijo ¡ya viene pulgarcito!

Steve le arrebató a Norma y salió corriendo, Albert y Candy no reaccionaban y seguían caminando por la calle, de pronto varios muchachos fueron hacia ellos corriendo.

¡Ahí viene pulgarcito!

Candy nerviosa dijo Albert creo que debemos correr ¡Todos dicen que viene pulgarcito!

Candy ¡pulgarcito es algo chiquito!

De pronto vieron más gente corriendo y atrás de la multitud venía un toro enorme

Albert agarró a Candy y la arrastró por toda la calle, y pulgarcito se fue sobre los rubios porque Candy llevaba una blusa roja.

¡Albert nos alcanza pulgarcito!

Llegaron a una barda y Albert cargó a Candy y la aventó del otro lado y luego el también se aventó cayendo entre las piernas de ella.

Candy ¿estás bien?

Ella contestó: Un poco asustada ¿y tú?

Albert estaba en un ensueño con la cabeza cerca de las piernas abiertas de Candy ¡Estoy muy bien!

Candy rápidamente se paró y dijo: ¡Álzame! para ver si todavía sigue pulgarcito ahí.

Albert la alzó pero tuvo que sujetarla por debajo de la cintura ¡perdón Candy!

Ella sonriente dijo: ¡Ya lo atraparon !

Ellos se fueron por el otro lado para no toparse con con el toro.

Mientras Steve y Norma estaban saciándose uno del otro con besos apasionados escondidos bajo la sombra de un árbol,

¿ Y ahora que hacemos Candy?

Pues vamos al rodeo pero ¿donde estarán Steve y Norma?

¡Quizás nos están esperando en la exposición! Recuerda que Steve quería ver Sementales.

¡Vamos hacia allá! Pero primero vamos a comprarte otra blusa ¡No te vayas a topar nuevamente con pulgarcito!

Albert la acompañó: y le sugirió una blusa muy holgada

¡Albert esto parece una bata!

Yo la veo bonita, ¡Póntela Candy!

¡Está bien!

Llegaron al rodeo y Candy vio que soltaban un becerro y que lo lazaban y le amarraban los pies

¡Yo quiero participar Albert!

Candy ¿y si te toca pulgarcito?

¡No creo!

¡Señorita! En esta disciplina sólo participan hombres

¡Ahí no dice que sólo hombres!

Se califica el tiempo en que tarde lazando el becerro y amarrándole las patas

¡Diga el nombre de la propiedad que está representando!

Lakewood

¿Los Andrew?

Si

¡Vale! ¡pase en medio, le soltaremos el becerro!

Le dieron la cuerda, soltaron al becerro y Candy lo lazó rápidamente y le amarró las patas.

Todos los hombres expresaron: ¡ohhh!

¿Y usted señor no ayudará a su hermanita a clasificar?

No, ella es la experta en eso.

Pasaron varios vaqueros fortachones

Pero Candy fue más rápida que ellos, el premio resultó ser la vaca lechera.

Albert pagó para que la trasladaran al hogar de Pony.

¡Ya tengo hambre! Y Norma y Steve no aparecen

¡Vamos a comer! ¡Quiero pedir una chuleta enorme!

Ellos entraron a un restaurante y ahí estaban Norma y Steve.

¡Vaya hasta que los encontramos!

Steve dijo: ¡es que vimos a pulgarcito y Norma entró en pánico!

¿Te sientes mejor Norma?

Si ya se me pasó, Gracias

Los rubios se sentaron

Y todos ordenaron

Norma preguntó: ¿Candy porque tienes ese pabellón puesto?

Albert sonrió.

Candy contestó: No había blusa de mi medida y la roja no me la puedo poner porque me seguirán los toros.

¿Qué haremos ahora?

¡Todavía hay más concursos! ¡Ya me gané la vaca lechera!

Después de comer nos daremos otra vuelta

Fueron nuevamente al rodeo y había un concurso de parejas donde los hombres tenían que llevar a su novia en la espalda hasta llegar al otro extremo y regresar.

Norma dijo: ¡Yo quiero participar!

Albert había visto que al treparse las chicas en la espalda, los hombres tenían que sostenerle las piernas para que no se cayeran

Entonces Albert dijo: Bueno participa con Steve yo participaré con Candy.

Albert pensó: ¡no dejaré que Steve le agarre algo a Candy!

Se pusieron en la línea de salida Norma estaba encima de la espalda de Steve y Candy en la de Albert. sonó el disparo y los rubios llegaron más rápido al otro extremo y regresaron más rápido que los demás, se ganaron la entrada para el baile.

Ya casi estaba anocheciendo y entraron al baile.

Empezó la música Country y Steve bailó con Candy.

Albert se sentía morir.

Norma estaba celosa de que Steve bailara con Candy y le dijo a Albert ¡vamos nosotros también!

Norma le acarició el cabello a Albert, para darle celos a Steve y Albert se sintió incómodo.

Steve le agarró la cintura a Candy y Albert no soportó y dijo ¡Que tal un intercambio de parejas!

Steve y norma en seguida dijeron: ¡buena idea!

Albert abrazó a Candy y le dijo : ¡Por favor no me vuelvas hacer esto!

Albert ¡basta! ¡Norma se puede molestar!

¡Está bien! pero ya no dejes que Steve te agarre por la cintura, soy tu tutor y el no me ha pedido permiso para cortejarte y te anda agarrando como si fueras su novia.

Bailaron por un buen rato.

Hubo un viento fuerte y hubo un apagón de luz

Todas las parejas aprovecharon el apagón Candy y Albert sólo se abrazaron muy fuerte, Albert aspiró el perfume de Candy y Candy sintió los fuertes brazos de Albert, una prisión de la cuál no quería escapar sintió su olor masculino.

¡Candy! ¡mi pequeña! Suspiraba Albert

Prendieron nuevamente la luz y Albert dijo:¡ Es mejor que nos vayamos! ya es muy tarde.

Steve y Norma volvieron a desaparecer.

Albert y Candy se fueron hacia el carro, se quedaron dormidos en el asiento trasero esperando a Norma y a Steve, que llegaron al auto a las 10:00 de la noche.

Norma pensó que Albert le reclamaría algo.

Pero el sólo dijo: ¡Que bueno que regresaron! Temía que algo les hubiera pasado.

 **LAKEWOOD**

Llegaron y la Señora Elroy estaba esperándolos

¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde?

¡Hubo un baile! Bueno cenen y no tarden en dormirse ¡Mañana vendrán Archie y Annie!

Cenaron y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Norma recordaba los besos apasionados que se había dado con Steve.

Eran las 12:30 de la noche ya todos estaban dormidos y Albert quiso ir a contemplar a Candy durmiendo, varias veces en el magnolia lo había hecho, estaba a solo unos pasos de ella.

El descalzo caminó sigilosamente y fue hacia la habitación de Candy, abrió la puerta y se paró a lado de su cama a observarla.

Candy se movió y abrió los ojos y lo vio: ¡Albert! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Albert se sorprendió y lo único que se le ocurrió fue extender sus dos manos y caminar con los ojos cerrados.

Candy dijo: ¡No sabía que era sonámbulo! Y pensó: A los sonámbulos no hay que levantarlos de repente.

Ella le agarró la mano

Y lo guió a la cama

El se acostó

Con los ojos cerrados, ella lo observó, le besó la frente, luego le besó la mejilla, y por último la punta de la nariz.

Ella se volteó para dormir.

El dejó pasar media hora y se levantó, caminó como sonámbulo, Candy lo observó que se iba. Le dio risa y pensó ¡Que bueno que no es un sonámbulo peligroso!

Albert ya en su cama pensó: ¡me besó la frente, la mejilla y la nariz! ¿será que siente algo por mi?

 **Saludos Chicas Gracias por sus comentarios, en especial a Luz, Paloma, Sayuri 1707, Gina Riquelme, Glenda, Samyy, Jahzeel.**

Sólo es entretenimiento no pondré nada complicado un fic light .


	3. Chapter 3

**LAKEWOOD**

Era una mañana fresca Albert abrió los ojos y recordó que Candy lo había besado la noche anterior en la frente, creyendo que estaba dormido.

¿Será que siente algo más que amor de hermano?

Se lavó y bajó a desayunar a las 8 de la mañana y vio que la tía abuela estaba en el comedor tomando café.

¡Buenos días!

¡Buenos días William!

¿Y Candy no ha bajado?

Ella fue la primera que bajó, se fue a cabalgar con Steve

¡Que estás diciendo! ¿Por qué la dejaste ir sola con el?

William tú nunca le has prohibido nada a Candy

¡Sí pero no sabemos las mañas de ese muchacho!

¡Te pido de favor que no le vuelvas a permitir, salir sola con ese chico! ¡Pon cualquier excusa!

¡William cuidas más a Candy que a tu novia!

¡Ahora hasta juzgas mi comportamiento! ¡Tengo mis motivos tía!

William tu quieres que yo sea la mala delante de Candy, la que le prohíba todo.

Sólo te pido que hagas eso por mi tía.

¡Eres el patriarca supongo que tengo que asumir tus ordenes!

Norma llegó al comedor y preguntó ¿Dónde están Candy y Steve?

Se fueron a cabalgar

Norma frunció el ceño.

Terminaron de desayunar, Albert se fue con Norma al jardín a esperar la llegada de los grandes amigos.

Escucharon los caballos y las risas de Steve y Candy.

Albert vio a Candy con su traje de montar, ella se quito el sombrero y su cabello cayó en cascada, El se llenó de celos pensando en que quizás Steve la estaba enamorando.

¿Dónde fueron?

Le fui a enseñar a Steve la cascada donde me salvaste

¡Si y también Candy me enseñara a nadar más tarde!

Iremos a desayunar Albert

Albert arrugó el periódico que estaba leyendo, al ver que Steve llevaba abrazada a Candy dentro de la casa.

¿William dejaras que tu pupila enseñe a nadar a Steve? ¡El ya es un hombre hecho y derecho pero Candy a pesar de su edad es como una niña!

Albert contesto: Entonces iremos con ellos para no dejarlos solos

Estoy de acuerdo contigo William

Ese día llegó George con varios documentos para Albert

Señor William tiene que ir a Detroit a cerrar ese trato

¿Por qué ahora George? ¡No quiero dejar sola a Candy con ese muchacho!

¿Qué puedo hacer?

¡No está sola! Aquí está la Señora Elroy

¡Por favor George! Mi tía la dejó ir sola con ese muchacho a cabalgar y además dijeron que hoy irán a nadar.

¡Señor William! ¡Debe hacer un reto! El que gane será el esclavo del otro, si usted juega con la señorita Candy y le gana se la llevará de esclava a Detroit, y si ella gana de todas maneras se la llevará pero usted siendo su esclavo.

Albert sonrió y dijo: ¿pero que hago con Norma y Steve?

Ahí si no puedo ayudarlo ¿No que viene el Señor Archie y la Señorita Annie? Ellos pueden entretenerlos.

Albert salió dispuesto hacer que Candy se fuera con él a Detroit

¡Chicos los reto!

Todos miraron a Albert

Jugaremos damas chinas el que pierda será el esclavo del otro por 5 días seguidos

La Señora Elroy dijo: William tú tienes que ir a Detroit

Me llevaré a mi esclavo

Todos dijeron: aceptamos el reto

Steve dijo: con quien jugaría yo

Norma dijo: ¡yo te reto!

Albert dijo: Bueno entonces yo jugaré con Candy

Jugaron: primero Norma y Steve y ganó Norma.

Luego jugaron Candy y Albert y perdió Candy

¡Candy alista tus cosas! ¡nos vamos a Detroit!

¡Pero yo tengo que enseñar a Steve a nadar!

¡Los esclavos no hablan ni se quejan! ¡Obedece a tu amo!

En ese momento escucharon el coche donde estaban llegando Annie y Archie.

Albert dijo: ¡No te preocupes Archie sabe nadar muy bien, el lo enseñará.

George sonreía por el comportamiento de Albert

Bajaron Archie y Annie e iba Patty con ellos.

Todos se saludaron efusivamente y Albert le dijo a Candy:¿ya estás más tranquila? ellos se quedaran con Steve.

George los llevó a la estación de tren, ¿que pasa Candy? ¿ estás molesta conmigo?

¡No Albert me quedé preocupada por Steve! ¡Es mi invitado!

No te preocupes ¡Que esto no arruine nuestro paseo!

Estaban en un compartimento privado y el le dijo:

¡Quiero que me adormezcas acariciándome el cabello!

Albert yo….

¡Obedece! ¡estás con tu amo!

El se le recostó en las piernas y ella lo acaricio

Albert

Dime Candy

¿No te duele dejar sola a Norma en Lakewood? ¡Es tu novia! ¿Que sientes al apartarte de su lado?

Candy los esclavos no hacen esas preguntas

Después de dos horas Albert se despertó y vio que Candy estaba despierta contemplándolo mientras dormía.

¡Vamos al comedor! ¡ya tengo hambre!

Si amo

Candy le dijo a Albert ¿Por qué mejor no pedimos la comida para llevar al compartimento? y allá le doy la comida en la boca a mi amo

Albert se empezó a reír y dijo: ¡ Candy estamos bromeando!

Amo ¡hablo en serio! Es el deseo de su más humilde sierva darle la comida en la boca

Albert pensó ¡le seguiré la corriente a Candy!

Llegaron al compartimento y estaba caliente la comida

Candy sopló para enfriárselo y Albert miraba su boca con deseo.

Le dio el primer bocado

Candy ¡vamos a dejar de bromear puedo hacerlo solo!

¡Por favor no hiera los sentimientos de su humilde sierva! ¡Quiero que se sienta complacido conmigo!

Así le dio la comida en la boca hasta que terminó.

Candy comió después y llevó los platos al comedor del tren.

A las 10 pm llegaron a Detroit

Señor William su humilde sierva se atreve a pedirle que en el hotel sólo pida una habitación.

Candy pensó: ¡No vaya ser que ande de sonámbulo y se salga de la habitación! ¡Así podré cuidarlo!

¡Candy no creo que sea correcto!

Su sierva le pide que recuerde que en el magnolia dormíamos en la misma habitación.

Está bien Candy

Un Carro del hotel los estaba esperando y los llevó.

Al llegar a la recepción pidió un cuarto doble.

Llegaron al cuarto y Candy dijo: ¡Me bañaré primero!

Si Candy

Ella buscó sus cosas y se bañó.

Albert recordaba cuando la besó ¡Me atreví a besar sus labios! ¡Todavía recuerdo su sabor!

Candy salió del baño y rápidamente fue a la maleta de Albert y le buscó su pijama y su interior.

Señor William ya está listo el baño, para que usted lo use

Me pregunto si no quiere que le talle la espalda

¡Albert sorprendido! ¿Cómo crees Candy?

Le preparé la bañera con sales, hay espuma, usted puede meterse en ropa interior

Albert pensó: ¡Candy si que se sabe meter en el papel! ¡Y parece que lo está agarrando en serio!

Está bien Candy te concedo eso.

Ella lo empezó a desabrochar, le quitó la camisa y el pantalón y el se quedó en interiores.

El se metió en la bañera y ella le mojó la cabeza, cierre sus ojos mi amo para que pueda lavarle el cabello y jabonarle la cara.

Albert cerró los ojos y ella le echó Shampoo y luego le jabonó la cara y le pasó la esponja en la espalda y en sus brazos.

Albert pensó: ¡Estoy viviendo una fantasía con Candy!

Ella terminó de jabonarlo y dijo: Señor William me saldré para que se termine de bañar y pueda vestirse.

¡Claro pequeña! Te lo agradezco disfruté mucho el baño.

¡Estoy para complacerlo señor William!

Candy se acostó en su cama y pensó: ¡Que envidia le tengo a Norma!, ella lo tendrá toda la vida, podrá disfrutar de su presencia, podrá tocarlo, sentir sus besos, así que estos días que estaré con él, trataré de disfrutarlo para que me queden los recuerdos de esta hermosa fantasía.

Albert salió del baño y encontró a Candy dormida.

El se le acercó, la tapó con las sábanas, apagó las luces y se durmió en la otra cama.

Al siguiente día, el le dejó una nota a Candy que regresaría hasta la tarde, dejó instrucciones en la administración del hotel que la llevaran a un recorrido por la ciudad.

Candy desayunó y la llevaron a recorrer la ciudad, luego se encontró con Albert en el hotel.

¡Candy el resto de la tarde es para que la pasemos juntos!

Hay una exposición de carros ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

¡Claro que si!

Pero primero vamos a Almorzar, hay un restaurante Chino donde cocinan muy rico.

 **MANSION LAKEWOOD**

Archie, Annie, Norma, Patty y Steve se fueron al río, Archie le dio clases de natación a Steve,

A Steve le cayó bien Patty la vio una muchacha muy dulce y melancólica

Archie mientras lo enseñaba a nadar, le contó la historia de Patty con Stear. lo que conmovió a Steve.

Norma congenió con Annie y Patty y les daba consejos de moda.

Steve había discutido con Norma porque ella le dijo que aunque el le gustaba mucho, no pensaba tomarlo en serio.

 **DETROIT MICHIGAN**

Candy y Albert después de la exposición, fueron a un lugar alto para observar las estrellas y admirar las luces de la ciudad.

¡Albert! ¿cuándo te casaras con Norma?

No lo sé Candy

¿Cómo que no sabes?

Tengo mucho trabajo, no he pensado en eso

¿Cómo te enamoraste de ella?

No me enamoré de ella

¿Entonces no entiendo?

Candy los esclavos no hacen ese tipo de preguntas

El se subió en la cajuela del carro y se acostó, ella se puso a su lado.

Pasó una estrella fugaz

Candy ¿pediste un deseo?

Si

¿Cuál?

Recibir un beso de mi príncipe Azul

¿Y tú que deseo pediste?

No creo que se me cumpla

Dime Albert ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

Albert pensó: ¡Que seas mi esposa!

Candy no te concedo hacerme esa pregunta.

Cuando llegaron al hotel había una botella de un vino especial que le había regalado un socio con el que había firmado un contrato.

¿Candy quieres un poco de vino?

No me gusta, me agrada más el sabor de la Champaña

Bueno tomaré un poco para probarlo.

El se sirvió y tomó

Candy mientras se preparó para dormir.

El se tomó toda la botella de vino

Ella lo vio.

Albert acuéstate en tu cama, sino amanecerás con dolor en el cuello

¡Candy déjame dormir!

¡Albert sólo ve a tu cama!

Albert se fue a su cama tambaleándose

¡Mi Pequeña Candy!

Ella le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines.

¡Candy no te hagas novia de Steve! ¡ni de nadie!

¡Prométele a tu amo que nunca serás de nadie! ¡sólo de él!

Albert estás borracho jajjaja

¡Candy dale un beso de buenas noches a tu amo!

Candy se acercó y lo besó en la frente

El cerró los ojos y ella lo besó en los labios

El abrió los ojos y dijo así no Candy el sostuvo su cabeza y tomó su boca para darle un beso prolongado y apasionado.

Luego se quedó dormido.

Candy pensó ¡se me cumplió mi deseo esta misma noche!

Al siguiente día Albert amaneció con resaca,

Candy estaba lista para lo que se le ofreciera a su amo.

Eran las 8 de la mañana.

¿Albert como te sientes?

Me duele la cabeza

Candy por favor lleva esta nota a la recepción y que la lleven al edificio Fisher Building estoy cancelando mi cita de hoy para recuperarme de la resaca y visitemos algunos sitios que me recomendaron.

Este día se lo dedicaré por completo a mi esclava.

 **Hola Chicas mañana le toca actualización al otro Fic.**

 **Hola Chidamami y Gladys me alegra tenerles por acá, Liset Rodriguez gracias por seguir el fic, Glenda espero no decepcionarte con este Fic,**

 **Hola Paulayjoaqui me da gusto saber de ti**

 **Katita 879 gracias, Rocio C, Norma Angelica, Stormaw, Luz, Paloma, Jahzeel, Gina Riquelme, Samyy. Susana Rojas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DETROIT MICHIGAN**

Candy regresó de dejar la nota en el hotel y entró a la habitación y Albert se estaba bañando, ella recordó lo que le había dicho la noche anterior estando tomado, de que le prometiera que no fuera de nadie sólo de él.

¿Por qué me diría eso? ¿Será que siente algo más por mí? Pero entonces ¿porque se hizo novio de Norma? ¡Albert siempre tan enigmático!, ¡nunca he podido descifrar lo que pasa por su mente! Y luego no me quiere responder mis preguntas,¡ debo tener los pies sobre la tierra!, ¡no me ama! porque si me amara me hubiera pedido que fuera su novia y no a Norma.

Albert salió del baño con su pantalón puesto pero sin camisa.

Candy le dijo: siéntese mi amo le pondré su playera interior y su camisa.

Candy ya las tenía buscadas, ella se acercó a él, con la toalla le terminó de secar el cabello, Albert estaba extasiado con el perfume de Candy.

Le ruego a mi amo que por favor alce los brazos

Albert los alzó y ella le puso la camiseta.

Después ella dijo: Por favor extienda el brazo para que le ponga su camisa, Albert lo extendió y ella le metió el brazo por una de las mangas, luego cubrió su espalda.

Se puso abrocharle la camisa, Albert miraba cada expresión de Candy, ella entonces alzó la mirada vio el azul profundo de sus ojos, y el miraba los ojos verdes esmeralda de Candy, se quedaron un rato estáticos, ellos se sintieron atraídos, había un amor apasionado el cuál no podían ocultar por más tiempo, Albert quería tenerla y Candy quería ser de él.

Albert le sonrió y dijo: ¡Vamos a desayunar Candy!

Fueron al barrio Griego y ordenaron.

Albert vio que el mesero era demasiado amable con Candy y le hacía chistes.

Candy dijo: Albert iré al tocador.

Se acercó el mesero a servirles más café y Albert le dijo:

Si sigues coqueteándole a mi novia, no te daré propina.

El mesero asustado le dijo: ¡perdone usted! Pensé que era su hermanita

Albert sólo frunció el ceño.

Terminaron de desayunar y fueron a conocer Detroit institute of Arts, contemplaron varios cuadros.

Luego Albert la llevó a conocer el Guardian Building, a Candy le llamó la atención los colores.

Visitaron la Historic Trinity Lutherhan Church y por ultimo fueron al Fox Teathre.

Salieron de ahí y Albert la invitó a cenar.

Candy

Dime Albert

¿El príncipe azul, que quieres que te bese es alguien conocido?

Si es alguien conocido.

¿Vive cerca de ti?

No

¿Lo conozco?

Si

¿Quién es Candy?

¡Es lo único que no le responderé a mi amo!

¿Me dejaras con la duda Candy?

¡Sí!

Te diré si me cuentas ¿cómo te le declaraste a Norma?

Albert arqueó la ceja y dijo: Entonces me quedaré con la duda, de quién es tu príncipe azul

Regresaron al hotel.

Al día siguiente cuando despertaron y bajaron para ir a desayunar estaba Norma, Steve, Annie con Archie, Patty y George en el lobby del hotel esperando a los Rubios.

Se acercó Norma y le dio un beso a Albert

Albert dijo: ¿Que hacen aquí?

Archie se acercó y dijo: Tío recibimos invitaciones para una fiesta de disfraces que organizó el primo de Henry Ford, ahí mostraran el nuevo modelo que saldrá a la venta el próximo año y como estamos de vacaciones decidimos venir, aprovechando que Candy está aquí, para que también vaya con nosotros

George ¿y yo recibí invitación?

William la invitación está dirigida a ti, y puedes llevar 9 personas contigo.

¡Bien entonces iremos!

Norma dijo: William preguntamos en la recepción del hotel por ti y nos dijeron que estás en la misma habitación que Candy. ¡Quiero saber el motivo!

Albert se quedó mudo

Candy contestó: Lo que pasa es que Albert es sonámbulo y me quedé con el, para que no se escape de noche.

Archie y George lo miraron extrañados, Albert les guiñó el ojo y ellos entendieron.

Norma comentó: ¡Ah bueno entonces ahora que vino George el te cuidará ¡ o yo que soy tu novia puedo quedarme en la misma habitación que tú.

Albert contestó: No es necesario cerraré bien la puerta.

Norma comentó: William mis padres tienen una casa aquí en Detroit, ¡vamos todos a hospedarnos todos ahí!

Albert comentó: No sé, si todos estén de acuerdo.

¡Todos contestaron al unísono!

¡Sí!

¡Bueno dame la dirección, pediré que lleven mis maletas y las de Candy para allá!

William ¿nos acompañaras a desayunar o te irás a tu junta?

Me iré a mi reunión, ahí les encargo a Candy.

¡Yo voy con usted Señor William!

Vamos pues George.

William entonces nos vemos en la casa de mis padres para almorzar.

¡Si Norma!

Norma se acercó para darle un beso y él le agarró la mano y se la besó.

El grupo de Jóvenes se fueron a la casa de Norma Boyle, Candy, Patty y Annie quedaron en una sola habitación, Archie, Steve y George en otra, Norma se quedó en una habitación y le dejó asignada otra a Albert.

Norma fue a la habitación donde estaban las chicas y dijo:

Candy la cocinera dejó preparada la comida pero falta hacer algo para tomar ¿podrías preparar limonada o naranjada?

Claro que sí Norma, en seguida bajo.

¡y luego por favor arregla la mesa del comedor!

Si Norma

Candy bajó a la cocina y Annie dijo: ¡iré ayudarla!

¿Para qué irás ayudarla? Ella sabe muy bien ese trabajo, Eliza la prima de Archie me dijo que Candice había sido su sirvienta, además William la agarró de esclava.

Annie comentó: Lo de esclava del Señor Andrew es un juego, y lo de sirvienta ya pasó y ahora Candy es la que sigue del Clan Andrew.

¡Te equivocas Annie! ¡La que sigue soy yo! Como esposa de William.

Candy estaba en la cocina y Steve escuchó ruido y fue a checar, y vio que Candy estaba exprimiendo naranjas.

Steve le dijo: Yo te ayudo Candy, la verdad es que si no fuera porque vino tu amiga Patty me hubiera quedado mejor en Lakewood para irme a mi casa.

Lo siento Steve, fui mala anfitriona ¡te dejé tirado!

No te preocupes ¡me he divertido como no tienes idea!

Patty entró a la cocina y comentó: Candy perdóname, pero la que será tu madrastra adoptiva ¡es una pesada!

Candy no hizo ningún comentario, Steve y Patty se pusieron ayudar a Candy.

Arreglaron el comedor.

Llegaron Albert y George después de la reunión que tuvieron.

Norma fue al comedor y vio que ya todo estaba listo para servir.

Albert escuchó que Norma dijo: Candy ya puedes servir la comida, ¡William está aquí!

¡Vamos a pasar todos al comedor!

Todos pasaron y Albert vio que Candy fue con la olla para servir.

¿Por qué está sirviendo Candy?

Porque la cocinera se va después de preparar la comida, recuerda que esta casa sólo es para vacacionar no cuento con servicio doméstico.

Albert miró a Norma con desaprobación, se paró y dijo: Siéntate Candy

Albert primero serviré la comida

¡Qué te sientes Candy! ¡Obedece a tu amo!

Albert les sirvió la comida y el refresco a todos.

Norma estaba molesta de la actitud de Albert y pensó: Creo Eliza Legan me decía la verdad ¡William está enamorado de su pupila!

Después que terminemos de comer y que Candy termine de lavar trastes iremos a comprar los disfraces.

Albert estaba molesto.

Terminaron de comer y Candy se puso a levantar los platos y Steve la iba ayudar pero Albert le dijo: Tu eres visita Steve ¡ yo ayudaré a Candy!

Albert ayudó a Candy a llevar los trastes mientras los demás, fueron a arreglarse para ir a comprar los disfraces.

Pequeña no le tienes que hacer caso a Norma.

Albert no tengo problemas con esto

¡Me molesta! ¡Si no tenía servicio doméstico, nos hubiéramos quedado todos en un hotel!

¡No te traje aquí para que vinieras hacer esto!

¡Albert soy tu esclava!

Si ¡pero no este tipo de esclava!

¿Entonces qué tipo de esclava quieres que sea?

La que salió conmigo de Lakewood.

Albert ¡estamos como en los viejos tiempos en el departamento Magnolia! yo lavaba los platos y tú los secabas y los acomodabas.

¡Es cierto! No me había dado cuenta.

Candy ¡Pasando la fiesta de disfraces nos regresamos a Lakewood! Espero que Norma se quede en Detroit.

Después que terminaron de alistarse todos fueron a comprar los disfraces.

Archie y Annie se compraron disfraces de Cleopatra (la reina egipcia) y Julio Cesar, Patty se compró un disfraz Amelia Earhart ( la primera mujer piloto) y Steve para acompañarla en el baile también se compró un disfraz de piloto, Norma se compró un disfraz de Maria Antonieta de Francia y Albert eligió un disfraz de Torero. Albert fue a checar el disfraz que se compraría Candy, y vio que las chicas le habían ayudado a elegir un traje de española muy ceñido.

Albert le dijo: Candy ¡ese disfraz no te lo vas a comprar!

¿Porque? ¡si está bonito!

¡Soy tu amo y debes obedecerme en todo lo que te diga!

Candy hizo una mueca ¿Entonces cuál?

Albert le pasó un traje de Gallina

¡Pero Albert este traje es ridículo!

¡Recuerda que eres mi esclava y no tienes derecho de quejarte!

¡Pero así nadie sabrá que soy yo!

Albert se le acercó al oído y le dijo: Así nadie verá tus encantos, ni se fijará en ti.

Esa noche después que compraron los disfraces Albert sugirió cenar en un Restaurante

Norma le dijo a Albert: En la casa hay provisiones, Candy podría preparar algo.

Albert le dijo en el oído: ¡Es la primera y la última vez que mandas hacer algo a Candy! Ella no es ninguna sirvienta, para que la trates así. ¡Lo entendiste Norma!

¡si lo entiendo!

En el restaurante agarraron el menú y el mesero llegó:

¿Que desean ordenar?

Todos ordenaron algo diferente y Candy y Albert dijeron al mismo tiempo ¡Para mí pechuga rellena de champiñones con puré de papas!

Todos se los quedaron viendo

El mesero dijo ¿y de tomar? Candy y Albert dijeron al mismo tiempo: El cóctel nuevo que dice el menú.

Patty comentó: El Señor William tiene más cosas en común con Candy que con su propia novia.

El comentario le molestó a Norma.

Después que terminaron de cenar fueron a la casa de los padres de Norma a descansar pero como todavía era temprano se pusieron a jugar verdad o reto.

Le dijeron a Steve ¿Verdad o reto?

Steve dijo: Verdad

Archie le pregunto: ¿Te gusta Patty?

Patty se puso roja de la pena.

Steve contestó: Si me gusta. Albert al escucharlo se tranquilizó y a Norma le dio coraje.

Era el turno de que Patty le dijera a Albert: ¿Verdad o reto?

Albert dijo: Reto.

Patty miró a Norma y se atrevió a decir: Le reto a que bese a Candy en los labios.

Albert fue hacia Candy se le acercó y dijo: Discúlpame Candy pero tengo que cumplir el reto.

Albert se inclinó la tomó del mentón y la besó pero de pronto Albert al sentir los labios de Candy se olvidó que estaba delante de su novia y de los demás y la besó apasionadamente usando su lengua y Candy le correspondió también

Y Norma se levantó enojada ¡William ya suelta a Candy!

 **Saludos a todas mis amigas del Fanfiction, Katita 879, Luz, Patty a, Susana Rojas, Gladys, Paulayjoaqui, Chidamami, Liset Rodriguez, Glenda y a las anónimas buena onda.**

 **Chicas quiero pedirles disculpas porque no soy escritora profesional, sólo escribo por diversión.**

 **Estoy contenta hoy está cumpliendo años mi Godichi (esposo). Hoy estamos a 19/08/2015.**

 **Veremos que pasa en la fiesta de disfraces.**


	5. Chapter 5

Albert reaccionó y se alejó de Candy y le dijo: Discúlpame Candy.

No te preocupes Albert es un juego

Norma le dijo: ¡A quién le debes de pedir disculpas es a mí!

¡Después lo hablaremos Norma!

Todos dijeron: Mejor nos iremos a dormir, dejemos solos a los tortolitos para que hablen.

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

¡Que pasa contigo William!

¡A mi ni siquiera me besas! tengo que estarte rogando y a Candy le das un beso apasionado.

¡Norma es un juego! ¡Todos decidimos participar sabiendo lo que implicaba! ¡Así que no sé a qué se debe tu enojo!

Creo que estás enamorado de Candy

Albert contestó: entonces tendríamos que terminar Norma, para ya no seguir con esta farsa.

William ¡discúlpame por favor no quise ofuscarme!

¡No me gustan las novias celosas!

Está bien amor, olvidemos este incidente, ¡William quiero que me beses como lo hiciste con Candy!

Albert contestó: Discúlpame ahora no estoy de humor ¡que descanses Norma!

Albert se fue a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y pensó: ¡Que beso tan apasionado! Mi pequeña Candy hace que se despierten todos mis sentidos. ¡Tengo que terminar mi relación con Norma! Antes que se compliquen más las cosas. ¡Además no soporto que alguien más se le acerque a Candy! ¡Me daré la tarea de descubrir si me ama como yo a ella!

 _ **Mientras en la habitación de las chicas**_

¿Candy que sentiste cuando te beso el Señor William?

Patty ¡sin querer metiste en un problema a Albert!

¡La verdad lo hice intencionalmente!

¡Patty! Exclamaron Annie y Candy admiradas por la osadía

Les contaré ahorita que estamos las tres reunidas:

Ese día que partiste con el Señor William de Lakewood fui a caminar alrededor de la mansión, para visitar el portal de Stear, de pronto escuché unos gemidos.

Miré y me escondí, era Norma que estaba besándose con Steve.

Ella le dijo: Hazme tuya y el le contestó que no, que mejor se esperaran después de casarse.

A lo que ella respondió: Que le gustaba pero ¡que jamás se casaría con un ranchero!

El le preguntó: ¿Entonces que soy para ti?

Ella le dijo que sólo un juego, que ella estaba destinada a ser la Esposa de alguien importante como William.

Steve le dijo: Que bueno que me dijiste lo que represento para ti, yo si iba en serio contigo, y si no quieres casarte con un ranchero pues tampoco tengas una aventura con uno. Gracias por los momentos que me diste, los disfruté pero hasta aquí llegamos.

¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Es una descarada! ¡Pobre Steve!

Candy se lo platicaré al Señor William, aunque me di cuenta que George también vio la escena.

¡Que horror! Comentó Annie

¡Entonces George se lo contará a Albert!

Patty dijo: Quien sabe, porque es penoso contar algo así. ¡Ahora sí, responde Candy! ¿Qué sentiste al besar al Señor William?

¡Es lo más rico que he sentido en mi vida!

Las chicas se rieron.

¡Candy creemos que el Señor William está enamorado de ti!

En ese momento Albert estaba pasando por la habitación de las chicas, porque fue a buscar un vaso de agua a la cocina. Y escucho que le preguntaron a Candy

¿Candy estás enamorada del señor William?

Albert se quedó estático esperando ansioso la respuesta que daría Candy

Candy iba a responder cuando de pronto Archie dijo: ¡Tío! ¿Andas de sonámbulo?

Albert del susto dejo caer el vaso de agua

Y las tres se quedaron sorprendidas

Candy abrió la puerta y Albert estaba en el suelo recogiendo los pedazos de vidrio.

Ella fue a buscar un trapo para secar el agua.

¡Gracias Candy!

De nada amo

Albert ya no tenía juntas así que decidió pasar el día con ellos para que en la noche fueran a la fiesta de disfraces.

 **BAILE DE DISFRACES**

Los Andrew llegaron a la fiesta Candy es la que llamaba más la atención, varios conocidos de Albert se le acercaron y vieron que llevaba a la gallinita de la mano y le dijeron: William ¿y esa gallinita, quién es?

Es una amiga se llama Candice,

¡A sus pies señorita Gallinita!

Candy molesta dijo: Ya viste Albert ¡te dije que este traje era ridículo!

Candy ¡las gallinas no se quejan! ¡Sólo cacarean!

Albert no aguantaba la risa, la abrazó y le dijo: ¡no te dejaré sola ni un momento!

¡Albert tengo calor déjame quitarme un rato la cabeza de gallina!

¡Iré al jardín a refrescarme!

Te acompaño Candy

Norma les tapó el paso y dijo: ¡William quiero que bailemos!

Ahorita no puedo Norma,acompañaré a Candy al jardín porque el traje de gallina le da calor.

George por favor baila con Norma.

Norma agarró a George de la mano y lo llevó arrastrando a la pista de baile.

¡Como puede ser que William sea tan desconsiderado conmigo!

George no hizo ningún comentario.

Dígame George acaso ¿William está enamorado de Candy?

Señorita Norma yo no puedo contestarle esa pregunta, ¡El Señor William es el que tiene que contestarla!

¡Si pero tú sabes todo sobre él! ¡Porque eres su confidente!

¡Bueno si usted considera eso! entonces yo no traicionaré las confidencias que me hace el Señor William.

¡Eres un alcahuete George!

George comentó: ¡El Señor William eligió mal su traje de torero! Hubiera agarrado uno de venado o de alce ¿no está de acuerdo conmigo Señorita Norma?

George ¡Tú me viste!

Así es señorita Norma, ¡así que no le queda hacerse la victima!

 **Steve estaba bailando con Patty.**

Patty ¿actualmente tienes novio?

No tengo

Perdóname si soy muy descarado, pero quisiera saber si estás enamorada de alguien

No estoy enamorada de nadie

Entonces ¿me permitirías cortejarte?

Steve yo escuché ese día tu discusión con norma, cuando recién llegamos a Lakewood, ¿cómo es posible que cambien tus afectos tan rápido?

Steve dijo: Norma es muy hermosa y pensé que podríamos llegar a algo, pero si escuchaste la conversación te enteraste que ella sólo quiere la posición del Señor William, no le interesa relacionarse con un ranchero como yo. Patty sé que no actúe bien en relacionarme con ella sabiendo que era novia del Señor William ¡pero no soy un malvado! Yo quiero una novia Patty, cuando conocí a Candy me enamoré de ella pero luego me di cuenta que ella está enamorada del Señor William, por eso la saqué de mi corazón, lo de Norma fue atracción y tú me gustas porque veo que eres dulce también considero que eres hermosa.

Steve eres muy guapo y te agradezco tu sinceridad, pero ¡qué tal si empezamos siendo amigos y luego veremos que pasa!

¡Está bien Patty es lo justo!

Candy anoche que estaba pasando por la habitación de ustedes escuché que te preguntaban si estabas enamorada de mí, fue cuando Archie alzó la voz y deje caer el vaso con agua, quiero saber la respuesta a esa pregunta que te formularon tus amigas.

Albert yo ... ¡quisiera bailar!

El la agarró de los brazos y la jaló hacia él, ¡Candy necesito saber la respuesta a esa pregunta! Sentí que correspondiste al beso que te di anoche.

¡Albert tienes novia! ¿De que sirve que lo sepas?

Para tomar cartas en el asunto, ¡terminaría con Norma!

Yo no quiero ser el motivo, por el cuál termines con ella.

Candy me preguntaste ¡cómo me le había declarado a Norma! y lo cierto es que no me le declaré, ella fue la que se me declaró a mí. ¡Yo no la amo! Además si tu me amas prefiero mejor corresponderte a ti, que a Norma.

¡Albert el amor no es obligación! Si sientes que no estás enamorado de Norma entonces ¡haz lo que tengas que hacer!, pero a mi no me involucres en tus decisiones. Regresemos a la fiesta quiero bailar, Candy se puso la cabeza de gallina y ambos entraron a la fiesta.

Llegó uno vestido de toro e iba a pasar de lado de Albert y Albert hizo el movimiento de torero y le dijo: Oleé.

El hombre vestido de toro se molestó y le dijo ¿se cree muy chistosito verdad?

Candy pensó: ¡se va armar un pleito! Entonces dijo: ¡Señor toro es una broma!

El toro le dijo a Albert: ¡siga ocupándose de su gallina! y ¡deje de andar de bromista!

Albert molesto dijo: ¡ni le hubieses dicho nada Candy! ¿Para que viene a una fiesta de disfraces si va a estar como toro bravo?

Candy y Albert se pusieron a bailar y Candy se tropezó con una mujer y le dijo: ¡Fíjese Gallina! ¿Acaso está ciega?

Albert sonrió y dijo: ¡Mi gallinita ciega!

¡Albert mereces un castigo por lo que me estás haciendo pasar!

¡Dime cual será el castigo! ¡Con gusto lo acataré!

¡Ya pensaré en algo!

¡Si castígame me lo merezco!

Pusieron un Vals y Albert bailó con Candy, ¡Candy esta es la fiesta más divertida a la que he asistido!

¡Si me lo imagino Albert!

¡No te enojes Candy! ¡Es que no soporto que otros te miren con deseo!

¡Albert deja tus juegos!

Después de dos horas de baile presentaron el Vehículo de la Ford, tomaron fotos y los periodistas le tomaron fotos a Albert agarrado de la mano de Candy, y a Steve con Patty.

Esa noche al llegar a la casa de Norma, Candy se quitó el disfraz de gallina y estaba toda sudada y se tuvo que duchar.

Norma llegó a la habitación de las chicas y dijo:

¡Chicas vine a dormir con ustedes! Hoy es nuestra última noche en Detroit así que podríamos hacer una pijamada.

Candy salió del baño y Norma agarró una almohada se acercó a ella y dijo: ¡Mosquito! y le dio un golpe a Candy.

Norma se rio y dijo: ¡Te maté un mosquito Candy!

Patty molesta agarró su almohada y le dio un almohadazo a Norma y le dijo: ¡Yo también te maté un mosquito Norma!

Las dos chicas se pusieron a pelear con las almohadas, y escucharon el escándalo los caballeros y fueron a ver que pasaba.

Tocaron la puerta, Candy la abrió y vieron que se estaban agarrando de las greñas Patty y Norma.

Albert dijo: ¡Norma! ¡Cálmate por favor!

William ¡tus amigas son unas salvajes! yo sólo le maté un mosquito a Candy y Patricia se me aventó para darme de almohadazos.

Patty se le acercó ¡eso es mentira! y le dio otro almohadazo y se siguieron peleando.

Norma ¡Ve a tu habitación!

¡Estoy en mi casa! ¡puedo hacer lo que quiera!

Entonces ¡Todos agarren sus maletas! ¡Nos iremos ahora mismo! ¡Y dejaremos a la Señorita en su casa!

¡Albert no hagas eso! ¡Discúlpame!

¡Lo siento Norma! Pero no porque sea tu casa, vas a estar maltratando a las muchachas.

¡Vámonos!

Todos alistaron sus maletas y se fueron esa misma noche a un hotel y dejaron sola a Norma.

Al día siguiente partieron a la estación de tren para Lakewood.

Albert pidió un compartimento privado para Candy y el.

Archie y Annie otro y Steve y Patty compartieron otro. George se quedó en Detroit para hacer unos trámites que le encargó Albert.

En un diario popular de Detroit Michigan salió la reseña de la presentación del vehículo Ford pero en la sección de Sociales salió una nota que decía:

 _ **EL TORERO DEJA A MARIA ANTONIETA POR LA GALLINA**_

 _En la fiesta de disfraces que se organizó para dar a conocer el Nuevo modelo Ford varias celebridades asistieron a dicho evento, pero el que más llamó la atención fue el Magnate William Albert Andrew que estaba vestido de torero y en todo lo que duró la gala ¡no soltó a la gallina! Nos preguntamos:¿si esa gallina estaba tan sabrosa? para que el Señor William Albert Andrew dejará a un lado a su novia María Antonieta (la señorita Norma Boyle), por cuidar a la gallina. También estuvo presente El veterinario Steve Taylor hijo del Señor Wilber Taylor el cuál es dueño de dos minas de oro en Red Lake Ontario Cánada, fueron dos las personalidades más sobresalientes que asistieron a la gala._

 **Chicas gracias por sus comentarios espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, saludos Luz, Patty a, alily (gusto saber de ti), hola Jenny, Liset Rodriguez, La castaaneda, Yadis30 (gusto saber de ti) luka gottchalk, paulayjoaqui, Glenda (si la tendrá que mandar a Escocia pero alguien la detendrá) gracias Susana si consentí a mi amo Godichi. Jajaja. Gracias a todas por las felicitaciones a mi godichi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TREN CAMINO A LAKEWOOD**

Candy, como tu amo quiero que me contestes la pregunta que te hice ayer

¿Cuál?

¿Estás enamorada de mí?

Es la única pregunta que no te responderé

¡Dímelo!

No

Dímelo

No

Dímelo

No

Y así estuvo Albert molestando a Candy en todo el camino a Lakewood.

Candy quiero entenderte ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?

Albert tienes a Norma, yo no quiero ser un obstáculo entre ustedes.

Candy la verdad es que yo estoy enamorado de ti

Candy se alegró pero pensó: Mientras que Albert siga con Norma, no empezaré una relación con él.

¿Y bien? Yo ya te lo confesé

Candy le dio un beso en la mejilla a Albert y se recostó en su brazo

El tiernamente la abrazó.

 **LAKEWOOD**

Jóvenes pensé, que se quedarían más tiempo en Detroit

No tía, Norma se portó mal con Patty y Candy, por eso decidí que todos saliéramos de su casa.

Albert dijo: Vayan todos a sus habitaciones y regresen a la hora de la cena.

William ¿ y sólo fue una discusión o terminaste con ella?

Fue una discusión, pero decidí terminar con ella, lo más pronto posible.

¿Cuál es el motivo?

Tía, tú sabes que estoy enamorado de Candy, quiero luchar por ganarme su amor y para iniciar una relación con ella, tengo que terminar primero con Norma.

Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

Si, estoy seguro de lo que hago.

 _Al día siguiente:_

Candy se levantó tarde y se duchó para bajar a desayunar

Albert había mandado a llamar al doctor porque se sentía mal según él.

Estaba acostado en su cama y tapado de pies a cabeza.

¿Qué pasa Señor William? ¿Cuáles son sus síntomas?

Verá doctor, he estado deprimido, estoy enamorado y ya le confesé mis sentimientos a la muchacha y ella no me ha contestado si está enamorada de mí o no y yo siento que me muero.

El doctor era amigo de Albert desde hacía mucho tiempo y sabía que todos los males de Albert tenían un nombre " Candice White Andrew".

Candy estaba pasando por ahí cuando escuchó que el Doctor dijo:

¡Señor William esa enfermedad es incurable!, creo que se lo debe de decir a la joven que ama para que ella pueda aliviar, un poco su dolor.

Candy pensó ¡Albert tiene una enfermedad incurable!

Ella entró a la habitación asustada ¡Doctor! ¿Qué enfermedad tiene Albert?

El doctor miró a Albert y él le guiñó el ojo.

¡Señorita Candice! El Señor William le informara yo sólo le pido que esté a su lado todo el tiempo posible, para aliviar su dolor.

¡Si doctor lo haré!

¡Bueno Señor William esto no tiene remedio! ¡y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer! Me retiro.

¡Pero doctor que medicamentos le recetó! Para que yo se los de a su hora, soy enfermera.

Señorita White hable con el Señor William.

¡Albert que tienes!

Candy yo…

¡Por favor Albert! ¡Estoy angustiada!

Pero antes de morir, necesito saber si me amas.

¡Albert claro que te amo! ¡no quiero que te mueras! por favor ¿dime que tienes?

Candy ¿pero qué tipo de amor es? ¿Es amor pasional? o ¿amor de hermano lo que sientes por mí?

¡Albert! ¿Quién piensa en eso, en estos momentos?

¡Yo pienso en eso! ¡Necesito saberlo! ¡No ves que tengo este fuerte padecimiento!

¡Amor pasional! eso es lo que siento por ti.

¿Desde cuándo lo sientes?

Desde que vivimos en el magnolia

Ahora dime ¿Qué tienes? ¿Cuál es esa enfermedad?

Candice White Andrew, tú eres la que me tienes así, El doctor es mi amigo y le estaba contando que estaba deprimido porque no me habías contestado si estás enamorada de mi o no.

¡Albert eres un gusano! ¡al burlarte de mí!

 _Ella agarró una almohada y le empezó a pegar._

Albert se levantó contento y se duchó.

 **DETROIT MICHIGAN**

Ese día la cocinera de Norma dejó el periódico en el comedor y a la hora del té Norma leyó el periódico _que_ _Steve Taylor hijo del Señor Wilber Taylor dueño de minas de oro en Red Lake Ontario Cánada, ella rompió el periódico, ¡todo me ha salido mal! ¡Todo por culpa de esa pecosa! Y de la cuatro ojos. ¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡William me hizo quedar en ridículo delante de todo Michigan!_

 _Hablaré con Eliza Legan ella sabe todo sobre Candice, eso me dará una idea de lo que haré en contra de ella._

 _ **LAKEWOOD**_

 _Todos los jóvenes estaban en el jardín, Candy estaba un poco molesta con Albert._

 _Albert dijo: Candice podemos caminar por el jardín quisiera hablar contigo_

 _Vamos_

 _Candy perdóname, pero el no saber si me amabas, me estaba enfermando, es terrible estar con la incertidumbre, hice mal en aceptar a Norma, los Legan y mi tía Elroy me decían que tú nunca me corresponderías, por las diferencias de edades que hay entre nosotros._

 _Albert siempre me has gustado, tus impresionantes ojos azules, tu cabello, eres atractivo, tu dulzura hacia a mí, todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, desde que te vi por primera vez, hasta que me confesaste que eras mi príncipe ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no podría amarte? Pero ahora tienes a Norma y no quiero empezar una relación contigo hasta que termines con ella._

 _Si ya tomé la decisión de terminar con ella, no tenemos nada en común._

 _Albert aparte de eso, Patty tiene que contarte algo sobre Norma, algo que también sabe George para qué cuando hables con ella sea todo más fácil para ti._

 _¿Qué es?_

 _No debo ser yo la que te lo diga._

 _Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó ¡Cuando seas mi novia podré besarte todo lo que desee!_

 _Si Albert, te dejaré hacerlo._

 _ **DETROIT MICHIGAN**_

 _Esa misma noche Norma fue sola a Greektown casino Hotel, casualmente George había ido a despejarse un rato, después de un largo día de trabajo y de estar haciendo trámites para el consorcio Andrew._

 _George observó que Norma entró al bar y pidió una botella._

 _Norma se tomó todo la botella y pidió otra volteó a ver alrededor y vio a George y fue hacia él._

 _El trató de irse pero ella dijo: ¿Dónde vas? Siéntate conmigo ¡Vamos a conversar!_

 _Señorita Norma me tengo que ir a descansar, ya que mañana temprano salgo a Lakewood._

 _¿Le dijiste algo a William sobre lo que hice con Steve?_

 _No, le he dicho nada, pero quizás la Señorita Patty hablo con él, ya que ella también los vio._

 _Norma se puso a llorar de lo borracha que estaba, ¡todo me salió mal George!_

 _¡Mis padres querían que me casara con alguien de mi clase social! ¡todo lo eché a perder! Primero con William y luego con Steve, no sabía que fuera el hijo de alguien tan importante como Wilber Taylor._

 _Ni modo Señorita Norma hay que darle la vuelta a la página, debe de superar esto y aprender de sus errores, con su permiso me retiro._

 _¡Espera George! ¡Llévame a mi casa! Me vine en el auto de mis padres y no quiero chocarlo._

 _Señorita Norma yo no quisiera involucrarme con usted, soy empleado del Señor William y no vaya ser que le pase algo_

 _Norma se empinó la botella y se la tomó toda._

 _¿George vas a dejar sola a una mujer alcoholizada a su suerte? Eso no es de caballeros._

 _George lo pensó un rato y accedió : ¡Vamos pues la llevaré a su casa!_

 _Norma le dio las llaves a George y el condujo el carro y la llevó a su casa, luego la ayudó a entrar._

 _George ¡Te invito una copa antes que te vayas!_

 _Bueno sólo una_

 _Ella le sirvió y él le dijo: aquí están sus llaves me tengo que ir._

 _Ella le dijo: te acompaño, ella fue hacia la puerta metió la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta y le echó llave._

 _¡Señorita Norma! ¿qué hace? ¡déjeme salir!_

 _¡No George! Ella lo empezó a besar_

 _¡Señorita suélteme!_

 _Ella se desnudó y lo iba siguiendo por toda la sala._

 _¡Deme la llave Señorita Norma! ¡tengo que irme!_

 _¡Ten George!_

 _Él se acercó a ella para agarrar la llave y ella se le aventó y cayeron en el sofá, el pobre George no pudo ser de piedra, y se dejó llevar por los encantos de Norma._

 _Cuatro horas después._

 _George llevó a Norma a su habitación, la vistió, acomodó lo que pudo y se fue._

 _Ya en su hotel George, ¡Que hice! ¡Me pueden demandar por esto! ¡Tengo que irme del país! ¿Qué pensará el Señor William de mí?_

 _Tengo que decirle al Señor William, el me dirá lo que tengo que hacer._

 _Al día siguiente…._

 _Norma se levantó se acordó de todo y pensó:¡ quien iba a decir que George resultara tan buen amante!_

 _ **Hola chicas bonito inicio de semana les dejo un capitulo corto, ya se empezaron a enredar un poquito las cosas, gracias por sus comentarios. Y perdonen por este capítulo y mi mente retorcida, es que me gusta el personaje de George y quisiera que tuviera un grato agradable el pobre se la pasa trabajando y nunca tiene tiempo para él.**_

 _ **Saludos a Magnolia A, Chidamami, Gladys, Yanira, Susana Rojas, Luz, Alily (un gusto saber de ti) Glenda, Jahzeel, Patty a, Paulayjoaqui, Amonet, Nandumbu (espero estés bien y deseo que seas prosperada en todo). Subí un nuevo fic llamado enamorandome lentamente de ti**_


	7. Chapter 7

**LAKEWOOD**

Albert estaba por salir a montar

¡Candy! ¡Voy a la cabaña! ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

Si, me gustaría acompañarte

¡Vamos!

Al llegar a la cabaña Albert dijo: Pedí que la vinieran a limpiar, por si querías venir a visitarla

Albert preguntó: ¿Tienes hambre?

Si

Le dije a la cocinera que nos preparara algo y lo traje en la canasta.

El acomodó las cosas en la mesa y desayunaron, al terminar Albert le dijo:

Candy aunque yo sé que me pusiste como condición terminar con Norma, antes de empezar una relación conmigo, pero yo quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa. ¡Te amo y no quiero esperar más para casarnos!

¡Albert! yo también te amo

El sacó un anillo y se lo puso

¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?

¡si acepto!

Albert por un momento perdió el control y empezó a besar apasionadamente a Candy luego se pasó a su cuello.

¡Albert! ¡Espera!

¡No puedo!

¡Albert tranquilízate!

¡Unos besitos nada más! Candy

Candy accedió y estuvieron besándose y otra vez Albert volvió a perder el control, y empezó a explorar el cuerpo de Candy y ella estaba disfrutando de eso de pronto Candy volteó y vio que puppet y los venaditos los estaban mirando.

¡Albert para! ¡puppet nos mira!

¡Déjala que nos mire!

¡Albert también los demás animalitos nos miran con desaprobación!

¡Es tu imaginación Candy! Ellos no pueden desaprobar el amor.

¡Candy se paró! ¡No puedo bajo todas esas miradas!

Candy te aseguro que ellos saben de qué se trata y quieren que yo sea feliz.

¡por eso mismo me da pena porque saben de qué se trata! ¡Vámonos Albert!

¡Albert miró a puppet y a los demás animalitos y les dijo: ¡Bolas de pelos inoportunos! ¡Ya estarán contentos de haberme arruinado el momento!

Decidieron irse a nadar y encontraron allá a los demás a Patty con Steve y Annie con Archie.

Patty y Annie se dieron cuenta del anillo.

¡Candy! ¿te pidió que seas su esposa?

¡Si!

Se escucharon los gritos de felicidad de las muchachas y los chicos se las quedaron viendo asustados.

¿Qué pasó?

Ya le pedí a Candy que fuera mi esposa

¡Bravo tío!

¡Señor William Felicidades! Dijo Steve

Esa tarde llegó George a Lakewood.

 **DETROIT**

Vine en cuanto recibí tu telegrama

Gracias Elisa

William me dejó por irse con Candy

¡Te lo dije! ¡Todos los chicos Andrew se enamoraron de ella y el patriarca no iba hacer la excepción!

¡Estoy tan dolida!

¡Te comprendo! ¡En varias ocasiones Candy me hizo pasar por lo mismo!

No quiero dejarle el camino tan fácil a William, ¿Qué me sugieres que haga?

Contrata a una pareja y que se hagan pasar por los padres de Candy para que se la lleven lejos de William.

De hecho conozco a una pareja que se venderían uno al otro con tal de obtener dinero fácil.

Elisa acompañó a Norma para hablar con esa pareja sin escrúpulos. Eran los Miller.

Señorita Norma que la trae por acá.

Señora Esther, Señor Alex vengo hacerles una propuesta.

¿Cuál?

Que se hagan pasar por los padres de una muchacha huérfana les pagaré bien y quiero que la lleven a perder a México.

¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

De 15,000 dls

¡Claro que si! Aceptamos

Les adelantaré 2,000 dls irán a Lakewood con los Andrew, ella es la protegida de William Albert Andrew, iremos juntos a la casa que los Legan, tienen cerca de ahí.

Mañana partiremos.

Esa tarde llegaron los padres de Norma.

¡Hemos visto lo del periódico!

¡William me dejó por una sirvienta!

¡Iremos hablar con él que te cumpla!

 **LAKEWOOD**

Los jóvenes llegaron de nadar a las 7 de la noche a la mansión.

¡George regresaste rápido!

¡Señor William necesito hablar con usted en el estudio!

¿Qué pasa George te veo preocupado? ¡Vamos a platicar! Y trata de calmarte

Señor William me encontré a la Señorita Norma en un Casino estaba alcoholizada, me pidió que la llevara a su casa, yo accedí porque tuve miedo que algo le pasara ya que iba en el carro de sus padres, y al llegar a su casa me invitó una copa, luego cerró la puerta principal y le pedí que me diera las llaves y no quiso y…

¿y que George? Ya dime

Señor William hice algo impropio de lo cual me avergüenzo, la deshonré, Pensé en huir, pero mejor he decidido enfrentar las consecuencias.

George ¡No puedo creer lo que me has dicho! ¡Estamos metidos en un gran problema! ¡Debemos ir hablar con los padres de Norma!

¡Señor William! ¿y si arremeten contra mi?

¡No te preocupes por eso George! ¡Tendrás mi protección y mi apoyo!

Señor William yo también quería contarle que antes que todo esto pasara, la señorita Norma se entendió con el joven Steve.

¿Qué? Es decir que ¿ella me fue infiel en el noviazgo?

Si la señorita Patty también los descubrió, fue cuando usted y la señorita Candy se fueron a Detroit.

¡Con razón! ¡Varias veces se nos perdieron en el rodeo! ¡cuándo soltaron a pulgarcito!

Señor William pero a pesar de todo eso, me di cuenta que fui el primero, aunque no tengo mucha experiencia en eso pero las evidencias hablaron.

George ¡los padres de norma también irán contra mí, porque no la cuidé, tenemos que pensar la manera de solucionar esto.

 **MANSION LEGAN**

Los Miller, los Boyle, y Elisa Legan llegaron a la Mansión Legan los primeros que hablarían con Albert serían los Boyle.

 **LAKEWOOD**

Un carro llegó a las 12 del día a la mansión, eran los Boyle, ellos pasaron al salón.

Albert les pidió a George, Steve y Patty que lo acompañaran.

¡William hemos venido a exigirte una explicación! ¡por la manera en que has tratado a nuestra hija! Ella dice que la cambiaste por una sirvienta.

Señor Nelsón, Norma y yo no somos compatibles, y no hay ninguna persona por quien yo haya dejado a Norma y delante de ustedes quiero terminar mi relación con ella.

¡Eso no lo aceptaremos! ¡tú la dejaste por otra mujer!

¡Señores Boyle! ¡No deseo terminar con Norma por otra mujer!

¿y esa gallina de la que hablan en todo Michigan quién es?

Es la Señorita Candice White, protegida de los Andrew.

Pero ella no es el motivo por el cuál estoy terminando con Norma.

¡Norma dile a tus padres lo que hiciste desde que llegaste a Lakewood! ¡Quiero que tú misma se lo digas! ¿o quieres que cada uno de ellos empiecen a decir su versión de los hechos?

El Señor Nelsón dijo: ¿y porque están presentes estas personas?

Porque ellos están involucrados en el caso.

Norma miró a Steve y a George y dijo: No serían caballeros, si llegasen hablar.

Patty dijo: Pues entonces hablaré yo, porque no soy caballero.

¡Señores Boyle! Yo vi a Norma siéndole infiel al Señor William con Steve Taylor aquí presente.

¡Eso no puede ser cierto! ¡mi hija con un ranchero!

Steve comentó: Yo estaba decidido a formalizar mi noviazgo con Norma pero ella me rechazó precisamente por ser ranchero, por lo mismo terminamos también nuestra relación.

Pero eso no es todo ¿verdad George?

Norma dijo: ¡Por favor! No hables George.

George pasó al frente de los Señores Boyle y dijo:

Señores Boyle, no me quiero justificar ante ustedes pero una noche la señorita Norma tomó bebidas embriagantes y me la encontré en un centro nocturno y me pidió que la llevara a su casa y accedí por ser la novia de mi jefe, después que la dejé en su casa, ella no estaba en sí y me provocó y cedí a sus encantos.

Estoy dispuesto a casarme con ella para reparar la falta.

¿Qué? ¿Es cierto eso Norma?

El papá de Norma le dio una cachetada que la tiró al piso

¡Esto lo planeaste tu William! ¡Para librarte de mi hija! ¡y poder hacer lo que te viniera en gana!

¡Acusaremos a ese hombre por violación!

¡No papá! Se hará un escándalo.

Fue voluntariamente, yo fui la que lo provoque

¡Cállate! Iremos a demandar a este hombre

¡No pondré ninguna demanda! ¡Soy mayor de edad! ¡No meteré a la cárcel a ese infeliz! ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡ya no tenemos nada que hacer con los Andrew!

¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡Me las pagaras William! Por no haber cuidado de mi hija.

 **Chicas saludos espero estén bien le dejo un capitulo corto para que no se cansen leyendo y creo que ya las tengo aburridas si ven algún error de personaje disculpen porque ando con sueño.**


	8. Chapter 8

**LAKEWOOD**

Patty les contó a Candy y a Annie todo lo que había pasado con Norma.

-¡Señor William estoy avergonzado por todo lo ocurrido!

George somos humanos y cometemos errores, además tú quisiste reparar tu falta y los Boyle no aceptaron.

Al llegar la noche, cuando todos estaban durmiendo, Albert se daba vueltas en la cama porque tenia insomnio, entonces fue a la habitación de Candy, ella estaba leyendo un libro.

Hola

Albert ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya debes estar dormido.

No puedo dormir, quiero que te vengas a Chicago conmigo y que nos casemos lo más pronto posible.

Albert ¡Yo también quiero!

Albert dijo: ¿Me podrías adormecer acariciando mi cabello?

Si

Candy le hizo espacio en su cama.

El se acostó a su lado y puso su cabeza en el estomago de Candy, ella le empezó acariciar el cabello. Y Albert empezó a respirar agitado

¿Que pasa?

El estar cerca de ti, oler tu perfume, ver tu camisón de encaje, y tus piernas hace que me inquiete.

¡Pues entonces no veas!

Candy ¿Por qué eres así? ¿No ves que sufro?

Jajajaj Albert eres imposible

El entonces se acomodo para besar a Candy,

¡Albert me parece un sueño! ¡Qué me ames tanto como yo a ti!

Si pequeña, siempre te he amado.

Albert se durmió primero, sólo Candy podía darle calma, el siempre se había sentido bien al estar con ella.

Al día siguiente George iba hacia al pueblo a la oficina postal y se encontró con Norma en el camino.

Señorita Norma ¿hacia donde se dirige?

Hola George voy al pueblo a mandar algunas cartas y poner telegramas.

Suba yo me dirijo hacia allá.

Gracias George.

Señorita Norma: Me siento avergonzado con usted, tuve que decir la verdad, ante todo le soy leal al Señor William.

Lo sé George.

Yo sostengo mi propuesta de casarme con usted.

George, mis padres nunca aceptaran que me case contigo, antes prefieren verme muerta. Si quieres, vamos al hotel del pueblo.

¡Señorita Norma! ¿Cómo cree que yo haría algo como eso?

Ya nada tengo que perder George y quizás nunca te vuelva a ver, de lo que me acuerdo de esa noche.. fue que me gustó estar contigo.

George no pudo resistir esas palabras y se desvió a su casita que tenía cerca de Lakewood.

Norma se bajó y ambos entraron a la casa, Norma vio que la casa era chica pero que estaba bonita y bien arregladita.

Vamos a la recamara George

El le la guio a la recamara y volvieron a estar juntos.

Después de eso fueron a enviar telegramas y a buscar correspondencia.

 **MANSION LEGAN**

Papá quiero desistirme de lo que tenía planeado, ya no tiene caso, Yo no amaba a William, hay que dejarlo en paz.

¡Todo lo que habías planeado se llevará a cabo! ¡William tiene que pagar por no haberte cuidado!

Papá ¡Yo me porté mal! ¡Le fui infiel! -yo quisiera que George repare su falta.

¿George? Ese don nadie, un simple empleado de los Andrew, antes te deseo ver muerta. ¿Qué sabes de Andrew?

Pude enterarme que William partirá a Dallas Texas

¡Que bien entonces cuando se vaya podemos llevar a cabo el plan!

Eliza dijo: Norma no te debes tocar el corazón por William, ¡tiene que pagar por no haberte dado tu lugar!

Eliza pensó: cuando desaparezca Candy me quedará el camino libre para conquistar al tío William.

 **LAKEWOOD**

Señor William nos escribieron de Dallas Texas, de que si aceptaron las negociaciones y quieren que nos presentemos para firmar los contratos

George en estos momentos no quisiera dejar sola a Candy.

Entonces vamos a llevarla con nosotros.

Es buena idea George, espero la tía no me ponga trabas.

Estaban todos en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo.

Tía tengo que partir a Dallas, pero quisiera que Candy fuera conmigo.

-Lo siento William, pero no puedo permitir que viajen solos nuevamente, la última vez salieron en el periódico tu vestido de torero y ella de gallina, ustedes suelen meterse en muchos líos, hasta George hizo lo suyo.

Tía ¡por favor! Soy un adulto y ya le pedí a Candy que sea mi esposa.

Aunque así sea, no permitiré que viajes con ella.

¿Cuándo tienes que viajar?

Dentro de 2 días partiré a Dallas.

Entonces yo me regresaré a Chicago, con Archie, Annie y Patty.

Candy dijo: ¡Entonces me regreso al hogar de Pony!

Albert dijo: Está bien que pases unos días allá, porque luego iré por ti, para planear la fiesta de compromiso.

Steve dijo: Patty quiero que vayas a pasarte unos días a mi rancho y de ahí podemos ir a Canadá para que conozcas algunas propiedades de mí familia, también ustedes están invitados Archie y Annie.

Patty dijo: Déjame escribirle a mis padres para avisarles.

Archie y Annie dijeron: Nosotros todavía tenemos vacaciones, ¡así que aceptamos tu invitación!

Steve dijo: Candy también puede venir, para que vayamos todos a Canadá.

Albert dijo: Candy no irá.

Candy miró a Albert con desconcierto, pero él lo decía con tanta seguridad que no quiso contradecirlo.

Pasaron ese día nuevamente en el río, los jóvenes incluyendo Albert y Candy, y al siguiente día Albert fue a dejar a Candy al hogar de Pony.

Y Steve y compañía fueron al rancho de los Taylor.

Eliza llevó a los Miller a Lakewood para llevar a cabo el plan pero los sirvientes les dijeron que ya habían partido y que Candy estaría en el hogar de Pony.

Eliza comentó: será más fácil porque nadie estará con ella.

 **HOGAR DE PONY**

Albert llevó a la Candy.

Albert dijo: Hermanas quería informarles que Candy y yo somos novios.

¿Cómo que son novios? Si hace unos días usted nos presentó a su novia la Señorita Norma Boyle.

Hermanas yo amo a Candy desde hace mucho tiempo, y pensé que nunca sería correspondido, pero Candy y yo hemos aclarado nuestros sentimientos y nos amamos. Cuándo la señorita Boyle se me declaró, en ese momento yo la acepté, porque pensé que Candy nunca sería para mí, creí que no me amaba, y me daba igual tener a cualquier persona como novia, y también porque su padre es uno de los socios más importantes de mi compañía.

Haré un viaje a Dallas Texas y terminando los pendientes que tengo, vendré por Candy para llevármela a Chicago porque planearemos nuestra fiesta de compromiso y luego la boda.

¡Señor William! ¡Nos alegra! Candy está muy enamorada de usted pero ella también pensaba que no era correspondida, ¡Gracias a Dios aclararon sus sentimientos!

Pasaron 3 días y llegaron los Miller .

¡Buenos días! Dijo Esther Miller la cuál era una mujer de Rubia de cabello rizado de 45 años

La Señorita Pony dijo: Buenos días.

Soy Esther Miller y él es mi esposo el Sr. Alex Miller, venimos para averiguar sobre una niña que dejamos en este orfanato hace aproximadamente 20 años, dejé una nota que la cuidaran y se llamaba Candice.

La señorita Pony dijo: Esa niña fue adoptada por una buena familia.

Nos podría decir ¿Cuál familia? Quisiéramos contactarnos con ella, quisiéramos explicarle porque la abandonamos y pedirle perdón.

-No se preocupen ella cayó en buenas manos, es feliz y para nada tiene resentimientos contra ustedes, al contrario está agradecida porque ha conocido a muchas personas que la aman.

Candy salió y dijo: ¡Buenos días!

Ellos la miraron y dijeron: ¿Cómo se llama usted?

Candy sonriente dijo: Candy White

Esther dijo: ¡Hija mía! Y fue abrazarla vine a pedirte perdón, perdónanos, somos tus padres.

Candy se quedó impactada ella los miró y dijo: disculpen pero yo no sé qué decirles.

Queremos contarte la historia: Somos de Detroit, en ese tiempo estuvimos en una situación difícil ambos nos enfermamos y no teníamos empleo y tú estabas recién nacida y no podíamos mantenerte, a mí ya no me salía leche porque no me alimentaba bien, por eso tomamos la difícil decisión de dejarte aquí, no queríamos que te murieras.

Candy respondió: ¿Por qué vienen ahora? Ya no tiene caso

¡Queremos tu perdón! Y queremos que sepas que tienes un hermano menor

¿Tengo un hermano?

Si

Tiene 17 años, actualmente vive en México

¿Qué hace allá?

Su jefe lo llevó a trabajar allá, pero iremos a verlo porque no hemos tenido noticias de él, desde hace 6 meses.

Candy preocupada dijo: ¿Qué habrá pasado con él?

No sabemos por eso iremos a México..

Candy comentó: Pues me dio gusto conocerlos, no tengo nada que perdonar, porque gracias a que ustedes me abandonaron, conocí al amor de mi vida y pronto me casaré con él.

Esther comenzó a llorar y dijo: Temo tanto que a tu hermano le haya pasado algo y nosotros aquí sin saber nada de él.

Candy dijo: ¿Y si va su esposo a buscarlo?

-En realidad queríamos que tú vinieras con nosotros.

¿Yo?

Si queremos que se conozcan, a lo mejor él no quiera regresar con nosotros.

Ellos sacaron una foto de un Joven. Se llama Jamie Miller, Y nosotros somos Esther y Alex Miller.

Tú serías Candice Miller.

Si pero soy Candice White Andrew

¡por favor ven con nosotros!

 **Hola Chicas espero que tengan un lindo fin de semana**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOGAR DE PONY**

Ven con nosotros hija

En ese momento se escuchó un claxón era Steve con Patty, Archie y Annie.

¡Hola Candy!

¡Hola Chicos! Miren quiero presentarles a los Señores Miller, ellos dicen que son mis padres.

Archie y Steve se bajaron del coche y los miraron con desconfianza.

-Me dicen que tengo un hermano que está en México y quieren que vaya con ellos a buscarlo.

Archie comentó: Candy mi tío está a cargo de ti y para tomar una decisión tan importante como esta, debes consultarle primero a él. Señores Miller ustedes perdieron la guardia y custodia de Candy al abandonarla y al tener efecto la adopción, por lo tanto no esperen que de buenas a primera Candy se vaya con ustedes a cualquier lugar. Dejen los datos de su hijo que los Andrew podremos contactar a un detective para localizar a su hijo, pero yo no dejaré que Candy parta con ustedes.

-¿y usted quién es?

Soy el primo de Candy

Steve porque no llevas a los señores Miller al pueblo y que te dejen sus datos para que localicemos al hermano de Candy.

¡Si Archie! ¡Acompáñame Patty!

-Vamos

Los Miller subieron al coche con Steve y Patty.

-Candy estas personas me dan desconfianza, ¿sabes que?, te irás con nosotros a Canadá.

-Archie pero Albert me dijo que no fuera.

-Mientras mi tío no esté, yo estoy a cargo y enfrentaré las consecuencias de mis decisiones, tienes que obedecerme porque soy mayor que tú.

La hna. María y la Señorita Pony dijeron: Estamos de acuerdo con el Joven Archie, es mejor que te vayas con ellos, estaremos más tranquilas, cuando venga el Señor Andrew que sea él que haga tratos con los Miller.

Después de una hora llegaron Steve y Patty ¡Candy hemos venido por ti! ¡Nos vamos a Canadá! ¡Tendremos una gringoaventura!

Candy alistó sus cosas y se fue con ellos en el Auto de Steve.

 **CAMINO A CANADA**

El que iba manejando era Archie, las chicas iban cantando un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña, como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante.

Steve iba de copiloto: ¡Que martirio! Ir escuchándolas cantar eso.

De pronto se les ponchó una llanta y Archie logró controlar el carro.

Archie dijo: Steve ¿trajiste llanta de repuesto?

No traje, pensé que estas llantas eran a prueba de todo.

¿Ahora qué haremos?

Ir al pueblo más cercano y comprar una.

Pero uno de nosotros tiene que ir y el otro se tiene que quedar cuidando a las chicas.

-Steve dijo: Yo me quedo con las chicas ve tú.

-Archie dijo: ¡Yo no iré! ¡es tu carro!

Candy dijo: Iré yo.

¡No estás loca!

Steve dijo: Está bien iré yo.

Steve le hacía la parada a los carros que pasaban por ahí y ninguno se paraba a auxiliarlo.

¡Que una de las chicas le haga la parada al carro!

¡Yo voy contigo Steve! Dijo Candy

Patty dijo: debería de ir yo pero bueno te cedo el lugar Candy.

Candy empezó hacer señas y por fin paró uno, eran las 2 de la tarde, llegaron al pueblo más cercano y no había llantas, y tuvieron que ir al siguiente pueblo.

Mientras Archie y las chicas no aguantaban el hambre.

Archie dijo: ¡Aquí estamos en medio de la nada! ¡Sin alimentos! ¿Por qué no, se nos ocurrió traer, algo para comer en el camino, un pollo guisado o manzanas, Patty definitivamente no aceptes a Steve como novio, no es previsor.

Patty dijo: Lo siento llegó demasiado tarde el consejo, ya lo acepté.

Annie comentó: Archie, Steve es buen chico.

Archie dijo: Ya son las 5 de la tarde y esos dos no vienen, ya me siento pegajoso, necesito ducharme y perfumarme.

Patty dijo: ¡Tengo ganas de ir al baño!

Annie dijo: Patty tienes que adentrarte en el monte.

-¡Me da miedo!

-A mí también, yo no quiero acompañarte.

Archie dijo: Entonces lo haré yo

-Las dos dijeron al mismo tiempo: ¡No!

¿Alguien trajo papel sanitario?

Archie comentó ¡Sabía que algo se me había olvidado!

Patty dijo: ¿Qué haré?

Archie respondió: pues ahí hay lechuga con eso puedes limpiarte

Patty dijo: bueno cúbranme porque no iré al monte ¡no vaya ser que me salga un animal!

Annie dijo: Archie ponte enfrente del carro, yo cubro a Patty.

Archie contestó: ¡Está bien!

Annie dijo: Mejor tapate la cara, si pasa alguien verá que una mujer está agachada, pero no sabrán quien es, si la tienes tapada.

Patty se agacho el auto la cubría pero pasó un autobús y algunos muchachos empezaron a gritar cuando la vieron, Annie le tenía cubierta la cara.

Annie dijo: ¡Te lo dije! funcionó lo de cubrirte la cara.

Mientras Steve y Candy estaban comiéndose un filete en un restaurante.

Steve debemos apurarnos ya anocheció y las chicas han de estar hambrientas.

-Tienes razón Candy.

Vamos a ordenar comida para llevarles, y hay que comprar algunos artículos personales para el camino que creo que se nos olvidó.

Era de noche y estaba como la boca del lobo de oscuro, Annie y Patty tenían miedo.

De pronto vieron que se estacionó un coche atrás de ellos.

Annie y Patty: ¡ Archie despierta! Alguien se estacionó y viene hacia nosotros.

¡Es un hombre alto! ¡Archie nos van a matar!

El hombre tenía un hacha en la mano.

Archie dijo: Steve no tiene nada con que defenderse a la mano. ¡Moriremos jóvenes sin habernos deleitado en el amor!

El hombre dijo: ¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Qué les pasó?

Archie dijo: ¡Tío! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en Dallas

¡Si debería! Contestó Albert.

-¿Y Candy? ¿Dónde está?

Tío se nos ponchó la llanta y Candy y Steve fueron al pueblo más cercano, para comprar una.

¿Steve no trajo llanta de repuesto?

¡No trajo!

-¡Que muchacho tan inconsciente!

-Estoy aquí porque escribí un telegrama a Dallas preguntando que si mi apoderado llevando un poder firmado por mí, podía hacer las negociaciones en mi nombre, y me dijeron que sí, por eso fui a buscar a Candy al hogar de Pony, pero las hermanas me dijeron que una pareja se presentó diciendo que son los padres de Candy y que ustedes agarraron el camino para Canadá, y por eso vine atrás de ustedes.

Chicas ¿Tienen hambre?

¡si!

Sólo traje frutas, y agua

¡Eso está bien!

-Vengan conmigo, Ellos fueron al carro de Albert, comieron y bebieron.

Candy y Steve llegaron con la llanta y la comida a las 9 pm.

¡Mira Steve! Hay otro carro junto atrás del tuyo ¿Quién será?

Se acercaron y Candy vio a Albert y dijo: ¡Albert! y fue hacia sus brazos.

¡Pequeña! Estaba preocupado por ti, él le dio un beso.

Steve tienes puntos menos por salir sin llanta de repuesto.

Lo sé Señor Andrew.

¡Ven vamos a cambiarla! Para que vayamos al pueblo más cercano y nos hospedemos en un hotel.

Entre Albert y Steve cambiaron la llanta y fueron al pueblo.

Steve dijo en el hotel: bueno cada oveja que alquile un cuarto con su pareja.

Albert dijo sonriente: ¡Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Steve! A Archie también le brillaban los ojos.

Los chicos se quedaron viendo a las muchachas como gatos a los ratones.

Annie dijo: Las chicas nos quedaremos en una sola habitación, Patty dijo: ¡Estoy de acuerdo con Annie!

Candy dijo: ¡Yo me quedo con Albert!

Ellas dijeron: ¡No! Tu vendrás con nosotros.

Los chicos pusieron cara de decepción.

Estaban en una habitación los hombres:

Steve se quitó las botas y Archie dijo: ¿Pero qué hedor es ese?

Albert dijo: ¡Son los champiñones provenientes de los pies de Steve!

Archie se empezó a reír: ¡Y eso que se quería quedar solo con Patty! ¡Te salvaste! ¡Hoy mismo hubiera terminado contigo, al olerte los pies apestosos!

Steve hizo una mueca.

Archie se quitó la camisa

Steve hizo puf ¡Estás fuerte Archie!

Archie molesto dijo: ¡Claro he estado muchas horas sin ducharme!

Albert se empezó a reír y dijo: Prefiero el olor a Rosas de Candy, que estar soportando el apeste de estos puercos espin.

¡Tío no me digas así! O le escribiré a la tía Elroy que te viniste con nosotros a Canadá.

Fuera de broma Archie dime que aspecto tenían esas personas que fueron a buscar a Candy.

Tío la verdad es que no confío en ellos, sugiero que los mandemos a investigar para ver si realmente son los padres de Candy, ya se la querían llevar con ellos a México, pero yo le dije a Candy que no fuera y que mejor se viniera con nosotros.

Te lo agradezco Archie, capaz y Candy se hubiera ido con ellos y yo ni sabría por dónde buscarla.

 **MANSION LEGAN.**

Lo sentimos Señor Boyle pero no pudimos convencerla de venir con nosotros.

¡Son ustedes unos inútiles!

¡Ni crean que les pagaremos! ¡No cumplieron su parte del trato! ¡Largo de aquí!

Norma dijo: Papá vámonos a Escocia, no tiene caso seguir con esta venganza.

¡William tiene que pagar! ¡Esto no se quedará así!

Eliza Legan dijo: Yo lo apoyo en cualquier decisión que tome Señor Boyle.

 **Hola chicas lindo inicio de Semana espero estén bien, si no llego a la cuota no podré actualizar el fic jajaja. Saludos y si quieren que ya termine este fic digan por fis para que lo acabe.**


	10. Chapter 10

Al día siguiente salieron del hotel, y fueron a desayunar a un restaurante.

Steve comentó: Les propongo ir a la Isla de Mackinaw. ¿Ya conoce ese lugar Señor Andrew?

Albert contestó: He oído que es una Isla muy bonita, tendremos que ir en Transbordador y dejar los autos cerca del muelle.

Steve dijo: Así es.

Candy tú te vienes conmigo en mi carro dijo Albert.

Archie comentó: Annie y yo también iremos contigo.

Patty dijo: pero luego a la mitad del camino se cambian con nosotros.

Los Taylor tenemos una propiedad en la Isla para hospedarnos.

Albert dijo: ¿Quién rayos eres pues?

-Steve se empezó a reír, sólo un simple veterinario que quiere impresionar a una chica.

Albert comentó: ¡También me estás impresionando a mí!

Albert preguntó a Todos: Trajeron sus papeles, ya que nos lo pedirán para entrar a Canadá.

¡Si los trajimos! Contestaron

Steve iba adelante en su carro con Patty y Albert lo iba siguiendo.

Después de 6 hrs de camino se detuvieron en un restaurante a la orilla de la carretera para almorzar y Steve se le acercó a Albert.

Señor Andrew quiero que me aconseje

¿Sobre qué?

Patty pronto se irá a Inglaterra, estoy seguro que si se va ya nunca la volveré a ver. Le pedí que se casara conmigo pero dice que es muy pronto, que acaba de pasar lo de Norma y que no soy constante en mis sentimientos.

-Steve a veces es bueno poner distancia entre las parejas para comprobar si es amor verdadero , ya ves Candy y yo estuvimos separados y ahora que regresé nos confesamos que nos amamos.

-Señor Andrew, pienso que si se va, se morirá el amor, para mí el amor de lejos no funciona, tengo que hacer que Patty se quede en América.

Steve me sorprenden tus palabras, pero si ella no quiere, no puedes obligarla.

Señor Andrew ¿a usted su familia no le ha exigido un heredero?

La verdad es que si, lo bueno es que ya Candy y yo somos novios ¡así que ya podré cumplir con eso!

¡Pues eso es lo que me piden a mí! Y como estoy en el rancho casi no trato con chicas, pero Patty tiene lo que siempre he deseado, es de buena familia, es linda y cariñosa por eso no la quiero dejar ir.

No veo la manera de ayudarte.

Sólo quiero que sea mi testigo.

¿A qué te refieres?

Usted se dará cuenta en su momento.

Continuaron y Archie ayudó a Steve a conducir ya que Albert no quiso que lo ayudaran porque él tenía un dicho: ¡Ni el carro, ni la mujer se prestan!

 **Isla de** _ **Mackinaw**_

A las 4 de la tarde llegaron al muelle y tomaron el barco para ir a la Isla de Mackinaw cuando arribaron tomaron un coche guiado por caballos y vieron que había mucho alboroto entre los habitantes.

Candy comentó: ¡Que hermoso lugar!

Patty dijo: Steve creo que ya no es necesario que vayamos a Cánada, este lugar es precioso. Nos deberíamos de quedar varios días.

Steve dijo: Lo que ustedes decidan, para mí está bien.

Archie le preguntó al cochero ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto en la Isla?

El mesero respondió: Hoy vino el juez de Paz, el viene cada 6 meses y varias parejas están aprovechando para casarse, El Juez casi viene terminando a las 10 de la noche.

Estarán en la capilla principal de la Isla, cualquiera puede ir.

Llegaron a la propiedad de los Taylor era una casa bonita con varias recamaras.

Steve repartió las recamaras, se ducharon y después decidieron ir a cenar al centro de la Isla.

El cochero les había dicho que en la plaza central de la Isla habría un baile con motivo de las bodas, por lo que salieron muy elegantes para participar de la fiesta.

Al llegar al restaurante Steve les invitó champán, pidió una marca que era muy suave al paladar pero si tenía muchos grados de Alcohol.

Albert le dijo a Candy: No abuses Candy.

¡Albert por favor esto no hace nada!, ¿verdad Patty?

¡Yo siento que está suave!

Annie dijo: ¡Yo también!

Archie también estaba alegre después de tomar 5 botellas con Candy, Annie y Patty.

Steve sólo tomó una copa lo mismo que Albert.

Archie dijo: ¡Annie deberíamos de casarnos de una vez!

¡Si hay que aprovechar!

Candy dijo: ¡Yo también me quiero casar ahora!

A Albert le latió fuertemente el corazón.

Steve le preguntó a Patty: ¿ Y tú te quieres casar?

Patty dijo: ¡ Si me quiero casar!

Archie dijo: Iré por nuestros papeles Annie.

Albert dijo: No irás a ningún lado, estás tomado.

¡Tío me sé cuidar! ¡sólo tomaré un coche!

Steve dijo: ¡Yo iré por los papeles!

Albert contestó: ¡No ves que están ebrios! No saben lo que dicen, ni lo que hacen

Steve dijo: ¡Yo intentaré casarme con Patty!

¡No te dejaré!

Mientras Steve y Albert discutían Candy se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, Albert se dio cuenta que Candy había desaparecido y fue atrás de ella.

Steve dijo: Patty ¡vamos por nuestros papeles a la casa!

Archie gritó ¡ahí trae los míos y los de Annie!

¡Claro que si! ¡Nos vemos en la capilla!

Albert empezó a buscar a Candy por todos los establecimientos.

Steve dejó pagado lo que consumieron y dejó dicho que lo que consumieran Annie y Archie a partir de ese momento él lo pagaría y que mandaran la cuenta a la propiedad de los Taylor.

Steve fue con Patty en un coche a buscar los papeles, los encontró y también llevó los de Archie y Annie.

Después de 2 horas Albert encontró a Candy en la capilla.

¡Candy me tenías preocupado! Te he buscado por toda la Isla.

¡Vamos a casarnos Albert!

¡Amor estás tomada!

¡No importa! ¿Tienes los papeles?

¡Si los cargo conmigo!

¡Hagámoslo!

Candy abrazó a Albert y le acarició el pecho, Albert dio un suspiro y pensó: ¡si nos amamos que nos detiene!

Albert tomó a Candy por la mano y fue a apuntarse.

¿Quién será su testigo?

Albert dijo: ¿No puede ser alguno de ustedes?

Steve, Patty, Archie y Annie llegaron a la capilla y

Steve dijo: Yo seré su testigo Señor Andrew y usted será el mío.

Patty Candy y Annie exclamaron ¡siiiii!

Albert dijo: ¡Esto es una locura Steve!

Archie fue anotarse con Annie y puso que sus testigos serían Patty y Steve.

Le dieron un ramo y un velo a Candy y tocaron la marcha nupcial con el piano, el juez los casó y firmaron, luego pasó Patty con Steve y a lo último Annie y Archie.

Tomaron un Coche para ir a la propiedad de los Taylor.

Todos se durmieron en el camino menos Steve y Albert.

Albert llevó a Candy a la habitación y regresó por Annie

Steve llevó a Patty y la metió a su habitación.

Albert llevó a Archie a la habitación de Annie.

Albert entró a la habitación donde estaba Candy le dio un beso en la frente a Candy y le quitó las zapatillas y se durmió a lado de ella.

Al día siguiente:

Albert se había duchado y se puso a leer un libro mientras Candy despertaba.

Candy empezó a moverse y Albert se puso atento .

Albert ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

Te estaba cuidando

¿Cuidando de qué?

Tuve miedo que vomitaras, anoche tomaste mucho. ¿No te acuerdas de nada de lo que pasó?

¡Me duele la cabeza! ¡sólo me acuerdo del restaurante y de esa rica bebida que nos invitó Steve!

Candy anoche nos casamos, también se casaron Patty y Steve , Archie y Annie.

¿Albert que estás diciendo?

Albert se paró y le enseño el documento a Candy.

Albert tú y yo ¿lo hicimos?

Sólo nos casamos pero no lo consumamos porque yo quiero que estés en tus cinco sentidos, para que lo disfrutes conmigo y esperaré cuando te sientas lista para hacerlo.

Candy dijo: ¡Albert que pena contigo!

No te preocupes Candy, la verdad es que yo lo deseaba.

¡Me voy a duchar! ¡No quiero que me veas así! ¡Por favor sal de la habitación!

¡Si amor!

Candy se duchó.

Mientras en la habitación de Annie y Archie amanecieron semidesnudos,

Annie gritó: ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Archie salió de la habitación envuelto en una sábana.

Albert lo encontró en el pasillo y le explicó lo que había pasado.

¡Tío me van a matar los padres de Annie!

No digan nada, tendrán que casarse otra vez

A las dos horas se escuchó un grito.

Candy y Annie fueron a ver qué pasaba y vieron que Patty estaba llorando y Steve estaba tratando de calmarla.

Candy le explicó a Patty que habían tomado demasiado y que se había casado con Albert y Annie le dijo que ella y Archie también se habían casado.

Steve dijo: Señor Andrew iré a comprar víveres.

Steve ¿Lo consumaste?

Patty les dirá a las muchachas. ¡Nos vemos al rato!

Patty dijo: ¿Qué le diré a mis padres?

Annie contestó: Yo también estoy metida en un lío.

 **Saludos especiales a Glenda, Stormaw, Gladys, Soadora, Liset Rodriguez, paulayjoaqui, Jahzeel, luka Gottchalk, nao 18, yiyi 77, Josie, Luz, Susana Rojas, Rain ( servida). Recuerden que si no completan la cuota no se puede actualizar**


	11. Chapter 11

**Este capitulo contiene escenas de carácter sexual, si eres menor de edad no lo leas**

Patty dijo: ¿Qué le diré a mis padres?

Annie contestó: Yo también estoy metida en un lío.

Candy dijo: Lo bueno es que la Hna. María y la Señorita Pony son comprensivas conmigo, lo complicado será decírselo a la tía Elroy.

¿Patty no quieres a Steve? Preguntó Annie con cautela.

Patty se sonrojó y dijo: La verdad me puse a llorar porque pensé que lo había hecho fuera del matrimonio.

Patty ¿tú y Steve? Tuvieron ….

-Si, me acuerdo que me levanté en la noche, tenía calor, me empecé a desvestir, Steve estaba mirándome se me acercó, lo besé y no pudimos parar.

¡Patty! Exclamaron las amigas.

Annie se puso a llorar

¿Por qué lloras? Le preguntaron Patty y Candy

Annie contestó: ¡Tengo miedo de haber quedado embarazada!

Candy dijo: Annie ¿tú también?

Si, Archie fue muy insistente

Las dos le preguntaron a Candy: ¿ Y tú y el Señor William?

No hicimos nada

¿En serio Candy?

En serio ¡Albert es todo un caballero! ¡El es muy paciente conmigo!

Pero ya es tu esposo en cualquier momento te lo pedirá.

Candy se puso roja

Él dijo que lo hará cuando yo esté lista para hacerlo.

Las tres chicas se ducharon y bajaron al comedor los muchachos tenían el desayuno listo, Steve fue muy atento con Patty, Archie con Annie,

Albert le dijo a Candy: qué tal si después de comer vamos al centro de la Isla

Albert la verdad es que quisiera quedarme hoy descansando, me duele la cabeza por todo lo que tomé anoche.

-Está bien amor entonces nos quedaremos en la casa.

Terminaron de desayunar y Candy salió al jardín en el cual los arboles daban sombra, Archie y Annie se fueron a recorrer la isla en un coche descubierto guiado por caballos.

Steve le dijo a Patty que le mostraría un lugar mágico en la isla.

Albert se quedó lavando los platos del desayuno, terminó y fue a ver a Candy al jardín.

Candy estaba contemplando las flores.

Hola Candy

Albert ¿y los chicos?

Se fueron Candy, estamos solos. A Albert se le oscurecieron los ojos,

Candy tragó saliva y dijo: ¿Quieres trepar un árbol?

Albert le contestó: No Candy, ¡te quiero trepar a ti!

Candy lo miró espantada, y se empezó a reír ¡Albert tú con tus bromas!

Candy no estoy bromeando ¡ven conmigo a la recamara!

Candy le dijo: prefiero quedarme aquí.

Albert se le acercó y la tomó por él mentón y comenzó a besarla de manera atrevida metiendo su lengua, comenzó a acariciarla por los senos.

¡Albert estamos a la vista de todos!

Por eso quiero que vayamos a la recámara

Albert me dijiste que esperarías hasta que estuviera lista

Albert se levantó la tomo en sus brazos, y la metió a la casa, y dijo: Cuando estuvieras lista después de haberte duchado y desayunado.

Él la dejó en la cama y fue a cerrar las cortinas, cerró la recamara Albert se empezó a desabrochar la camisa.

¡Albert espera! Estoy un poco asustada con tu actitud.

Albert se tranquilizó un momento y se sentó en el sillón.

Si Candy eso lo hace excitante eres una linda corderita y yo soy un depredador que te quiere comer a besos.

Albert se quitó la camisa.

Candy estaba boquiabierta, Albert en cualquier momento pueden llegar los chicos

No te preocupes Candy te prometo que lo disfrutaremos.

El se sentó a lado de ella en la cama, la tomó por la mano y se la besó.

¡Candy tu mano pequeña y suave! Él fue de la mano hasta el antebrazo luego hasta los hombros y hasta que termino en el cuello, Albert desabrochó la blusa de Candy y se la quitó lo mismo que el bra.

¡Candy eres tan hermosa! El siguió besándola en la boca y metía su lengua.

Candy quiero seguir bebiendo tu aliento, seguir tocando tu piel de marfil, no temas pequeña, olvídate de todo.

Candy cuando vino a darse cuenta ya estaba desnuda y Albert solo estaba en interiores.

¡Candy tu aroma me vuelve loco! Albert le decía entre besos: Cuando te vi por primera vez, Con tu amplia sonrisa, Mi corazón fue capturado, Mi alma se rindió, Pase toda una vida esperando el momento justo, Y ahora que estas cerca, tus labios me excitan. Se mía Candy, mi amor ya no puede esperar. Abrázame, abrázame fuerte, hazme estremecer de placer, cada vez que estás cerca de mí, todas mis preocupaciones desaparecen, Candy querida, eres mi razón de vivir  
Te quiero, te necesito, te amo, Pensé que podría vivir sin romance, Hasta que llegaste a mí  
Pero ahora sé que continuaré amándote eternamente.

Candy al escuchar las palabras de Albert se rindió completamente, quiso entregarse porque ella también sentía lo mismo, el se quitó los interiores y se dirigió al sur de Candy, y acarició sus piernas.

¿Albert?

Déjame amarte de esta manera, cierra los ojos y déjate llevar, Albert hizo que Candy se perdiera totalmente de la realidad, la hizo volar, su ser explotó de placer.

Albert se dirigió a su boca y ella le dijo: ¡Albert esto ha sido tan tan .. no encuentro las palabras.

Albert siguió y le dijo ¿Quieres sentirlo otra vez?

¡si!

El volvió acariciarla, ella abrió sus piernas en señal de invitación Albert no resistía más y se posicionó y seguía acariciándola, el entró en ella de un movimiento cuando ella estaba experimentando otra vez tocar el cielo, el pequeño dolor fue insignificante y el siguió entrando en ella hasta perder el control y vaciarse completamente en ella.

¡Candy mis sueños se han cumplido!

¡Te amo Albert! ¡desde siempre te amé!

Después de eso llegaron los demás, pasaron una semana increíble las 3 parejas, luego de eso Archie, Annie, Albert y Candy tomaron la decisión de ir a Chicago, ya que tenían que enfrentarse a la tía Elroy y a los Padres de Annie.

Steve y Patty decidieron quedarse otros días en la Isla como luna de miel y luego irían al rancho de Steve, Patty les dio una carta a Annie para que la pusiera en la oficina postal para avisarle a sus padres que se había casado.

 **MANSION ANDREW DE CHICAGO**

Estaba la tía Elroy tomando el té con Eliza Legan y con Neal .

Tocaron la campanita y eran las parejas de recién casados.

Ellos entraron al salón y dijeron: ¡Buenas tardes!

William ¿dónde te metiste? George regresó ayer de Dallas y dijo que no habías ido con él y que me explicarías después.

Tía no le daré vueltas al asunto, Me he casado con Candy y Archie se casó con Annie.

La tía se desvaneció soltando su taza de té.

Albert la llevó a su recamara

Eliza empezó a decir ¡Tío William usted matara a mi tía de un disgusto! ¡si algo le pasa será su culpa! Y todo por casarse con esta mujer insignificante

Albert dijo: ¡No te permito que te expreses así de mi esposa! En este momento te largas de esta casa, lo mismo que tú Neal.

Llamaron al médico:

Señor Andrew sólo fue la impresión, su tía goza de buena salud.

Albert entró a la habitación de la Señora Elroy.

Albert ¿que locura hiciste?

Locura fue no haberlo hecho antes y desperdiciar tanto tiempo.

¡Hijo ahora los Boyle tendrán armas para acusarte!

No tienen nada de qué acusarme, mi noviazgo con Norma tenía poco tiempo, y no estábamos comprometidos.

Ahora los ancianos del clan quien sabe que decisiones tomaran , porque te casaste sin consultarles nada.

Tía soy un adulto dueño de mis actos, no tengo nada que consultarle a nadie.

William se puede anular el matrimonio.

Ni Archie ni yo anularemos, porque hemos consumado el matrimonio con nuestras respectivas esposas.

William, ahora Archie se tiene que enfrentar a los padres de Annie, han sido completamente irracionales.

Archie acompañó a Albert para hablar con los padres de Annie.

 **MANSION BRITTER**

Señor Andrew, Archibald es un gusto recibirles, pero Annie ¿Por qué no viene con ustedes?

Señores Britter a Nombre de mi sobrino he venido a darles disculpas porque Annie y el se casaron repentinamente en Michigan.

¿Qué está diciendo?

¡Archibald! has tratado a mi hija como a una chica pueblerina, quieres acaso huir de las reglas que dicta la sociedad. ¡Esto es una ofensa!

Señores Britter fue un acto impulsivo bajo los efectos del alcohol en realidad no fue culpa de nadie y estamos dispuestos a celebrar las bodas ante la alta sociedad.

Señores Britter yo también me casé así como Archie impulsivamente y también cumpliré con el protocolo, todavía no me he enfrentado a los ancianos de mi clan.

Archie queremos que nos traigas a Annie y que se empiecen los preparativos de la boda, por la ofensa tendrás que cubrir todos los gastos.

Si señores Britter así lo haré, hoy mismo les traigo a Annie.

Y no queremos una boda colectiva, mi hija debe tener una boda exclusiva.

 **Chicas me base en dos canciones de Elvis Presley ¡ese hombre enamoraba con sus canciones! saludos a paulayjoaqui, Nao s, Jenny, Susana Rojas, Adela, Glenda, Luz,** **luka gottchalk (tuteame soy Ruth saludos nena) Josie, Mary y la Guest (anónima)**


	12. Chapter 12

**FINAL**

 **HOGAR DE PONY**

Albert y Candy decidieron hacer una pequeña fiesta por su boda en el hogar de Pony.

Señor William les deseamos a Usted y a Candy toda la felicidad del mundo, quizás pasen por situaciones difíciles pero Dios siempre estará con ustedes.

-Gracias hermana María sabemos que si Dios con nosotros ¿Quién contra nosotros?

Ese día los acompañaron Paty con Steve y Archie con Annie.

 **MANSION ANDREW.**

Había llegado el día en que se anunciaría la boda de Archibald, también darían la noticia que el Patriarca William Albert Andrew se había casado, Albert no quiso hacer una junta para comunicarlo sino lo diría en la fiesta de compromiso.

Llegaron los invitados habían contratado una orquesta llegaron los Britter con Annie, Albert bajó las escaleras del brazo con Candy todo el clan Andrew estaba sorprendido.

Se escuchaban las murmuraciones.

¿No es esa la pupila del tío abuelo William?

Candy tenía un vestido hermoso y muchos se pudieron dar cuenta que tenía las joyas de la familia.

Albert indicó que se sirviera la cena, él tomó el lugar principal y puso a Candy a su lado, todos notaron que la Tía Elroy ya no ocupaba el lugar después de Albert, las murmuraciones seguían.

Después de cenar Albert tocó su copa y dijo:

Señoras y Señores es para mí es un honor como patriarca de la Familia Andrew anunciar la boda de mi sobrino Archibald con la señorita Annie Britter que será dentro de un mes, próximamente le llegaran las invitaciones correspondientes.

Todos aplaudieron.

También quiero presentarles formalmente a mi Esposa la Señora Candice White Andrew.

Se escucharon las voces asombradas, se levantó uno de los ancianos del clan y dijo: ¿Pero cuando fue la boda? ¿Por qué no fuimos invitados? Y porque te casaste sin consultar al consejo Andrew.

Quise hacer las cosas así porque luego ustedes le darían largas al asunto.

Otro anciano dijo: Pero también debes hacer una fiesta para que la alta sociedad sepa que te casaste.

Albert dijo: No quiero fiestas en la boda de Archie me tomaré una foto con mi esposa y la publicaremos en el diario.

Todos empezaron a protestar y Albert dijo: Luego lo trataremos en una junta en las oficinas Andrew.

El Señor Britter había invitado a un reportero el cuál tomó fotos.

Al día siguiente salió publicado el compromiso de Archie y de Annie pero en otra nota pusieron la foto de Albert con Candy que decía:

 _ **El Magnate William Albert Andrew contrajo nupcias secretamente con la Señorita Candice White Andrew quien fuera su pupila , El Señor William no esperó ni un mes después de que terminó con la Señorita Norma Boyle de origen escocesa.**_

El Señor Boyle leyó el periódico y lo arrugó enfurecido.

Mi hija está embarazada de un don nadie y él se muestra feliz en los diarios con su esposa.

 **CONSORCIO ANDREW**

-Señor William afuera está el Señor Boyle, y quiere hablar con usted

-De seguro ya leyó el diario

Hazlo pasar

Señor Boyle buenos días en que le puedo ayudar

-¡Eres un canalla! ¡Jugaste con mi hija! Ella ahora está embarazada

Albert se sorprendió: Señor Boyle yo nunca tuve relaciones con su hija, yo pensé que todo se había aclarado, además mi amigo George ofreció hacerse responsable.

-Mi hija no se casara con tu empleado.

Quiero romper todo nexo contigo William, quiero retirar mi capital de tu empresa.

-Como Usted guste Señor Boyle, el próximo lunes le haré entrega de todo.

 **Pasaron 10 meses**

Norma se presentó en las oficinas con un bebé en brazos y llegó buscando a George.

George he viajado desde Escocia con nuestro hijo, y quiero saber si todavía te quieres casar conmigo.

-George contestó: Señorita Norma si deseo casarme con usted.

-Mis padres me tuvieron encerrada para que nadie se enterara de mi Embarazo, luego mi papá quiso abandonar a mi bebé en un orfanato, pero yo me escapé con el.

-Norma nuestro hijo no tiene que estar en un orfanato porque gracias a Dios tu y yo estamos vivos y aunque no puedo darte los lujos que tenías con tu familia, yo te proveeré de todo y también a mi hijo.

-¡Gracias George! No sabes lo mucho que sufrí

George la abrazó y besó a su hijo.

Norma Boyle le confesó a Albert que ella había contratado a los Miller para hacerse pasar por los padres de Candy. Los rubios la perdonaron y le brindaron su amistad por ser esposa de George.

Nunca más se le permitió la entrada a Eliza Legan a la Mansión Andrew.

 **EPILOGO**

Había sido el bautizo de la segunda niña de los Andrew el primogénito se llamaba igual que su papá William Albert Andrew y la Niña le habían puesto Abigail Candice Andrew .

El pequeño William era de naturaleza aventurera Candy siempre tenía que estarlo vigilando para que no se cayera o se metiera en problemas ya que le gustaba agarrar de caballo el bastón de la tía Elroy.

Archie y Annie tenían una niña igualita a Annie, la cual era muy tímida.

Steve y Patty compraron una propiedad en Chicago para vacacionar a fin de pasarse temporadas con sus amigos.

Steve y Albert hicieron alianzas financieras que beneficiaba a ambos.

Steve quería que Albert y Candy accedieran a comprometer a la recién nacida con Steve Junior. Pero los rubios aunque estimaban a sus amigos dejarían que Abigail eligiera su propio destino.

Albert y Candy y sus dos hijos tuvieron una vida llena de risas, aunque estuvieran pasando por algún momento difícil Albert siempre hallaba la manera para que Candy sonriera, y también Candy nunca dejó de tener esa alegría y bondad que la caracterizaba y por la cuál Albert se había enamorado de ella.

 **Chicas me alegra haber contado con sus comentarios desde el principio de la historia, espero haberles arrebatado una pequeña sonrisa en el desarrollo de la misma, porque para eso escribo para hacerlas sonreir con nuestros Rubios favoritos.**

 **Dios les Bendiga las quiero mucho.**

 **Patty a, Susana Rojas, Chidamami, Liset Rodriguez, Katita 879, Gladys, Stormaw, Luz, paloma, sayuri 1707, Gina Riquelme, Glenda, Samyy, Jahzeel, Paulayjoaqui, Rocio Cr, Norma Angelica, Alily, Jenny, La Castaaneda, Yadis 30,** **luka gottchalk, Jenny, Magnolia A, Yanira, Amonet, Nandumbu, Silvana S, Nicole sidli..vak, Ana Ruiz 967, Josie, Nao 18, rain, Soadora, Tania Lizbeth, Mary, adela, okita azul cielo**

 **Les recuerdo mi otro Fic Enamorándome lentamente de ti. y el nuevo mini fic el Intruso**


End file.
